Disbanded City
by SkywriterMusiclover
Summary: Bella lives with her father Charlie, his new wife Sue and Sue's kids Leah and Seth. Leah does everything she can to make Bella's life hell. Her only escape is music. She joins Edward's band, Disbanded City, and her life takes a different spin.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella lives with her father Charlie, his new wife Sue and Sue's kids Leah and Seth. Leah does everything she can to make Bella's life hell. Her only escape is music. She joins Edward's band, Disbanded City , and her life takes a different spin.

Bella POV:

I strummed aimlessly on my guitar while staring out the window. I could see my dad sitting out in the yard talking with Sue. They looked as if they were arguing.

Sue was my dad's, Charlie's, new wife. I'd moved here from Arizona a few months back to live with my dad. He forgot to mention that he was now married. Or that Sue had kids. Seth was alright. We got along pretty well and I didn't mind taking him places or letting him tag along with me.

Leah was another story. She hated me from the moment I walked in the door. I tried to be nice to her but it soon became clear that her number one goal was to make my life hell. Every time something happened Sue claimed I must have done something to provoke Leah and I became the enemy. It didn't help that Charlie didn't stand up for me unless I stormed off in tears. He just let Sue control him.

"Hey Bella?" I heard at my door. I looked up to see Seth standing there smiling softly at me.

"Hey Seth," I replied. "What's up?"

"My mom said dinner's gonna be ready soon. She asked if you could set the table." Seth smiled apologetically. He was usually on my side and comforted me whenever I got into trouble because of Leah.

"But it's not my turn tonight, its Leah's turn" I argued.

"Yeah that's what I told my mom. She doesn't care. How about I do them for you tonight?" he suggested.

"Nah, I'll only get into more trouble. Thanks anyway Seth." I sighed and rested my guitar on the bed.

Music was my escape. After an argument with Sue or Charlie or a confrontation with Leah, I would always have my music. My mom had brought me my guitar a few months before I'd left for Forks. She said that hearing me sing and play music bought her happiness.

After a very tense dinner I locked myself in my room and started on my homework. I was a senior at Forks High School. I only had one friend at the school and that was Alice Cullen. We weren't really _friends_. We were more acquaintances. Alice would sit by me at lunch sometimes and speak in the hallway whenever I passed her.

The next morning was uneventful. I got up at my usual time and ignored Sue and Leah like I did every morning. Then I drove Seth and me to school. Seth was 14, almost four years younger than me. He was a freshman at Forks High. He went off to find some of his friends when we arrived and I sat in my truck looking over my Calculus homework.

There was a light tap on my window and I jumped slightly. I looked up to see Alice smiling at me cheerily. She motioned for me to roll down the window and I did.

"Uh, hey Alice." I greeted her.

"Morning Bella, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," she smiled at me and I wondered what it could be about.

"Um, sure," I replied confused.

"You told me one time about how you loved music and how you sing and play guitar. My brothers and my boyfriend started a band and they need a lead singer. I told them about you and they said I had to ask you about it." She told me all in one breath.

"Your brothers?" I asked "You mean Edward and Emmett?"

"Yeah, Emmett's on the drums, Edward is guitar and he sings and Jasper is guitar." She grinned at me and bounced a little.

"Oh I don't know Alice. I'll see." I told her.

"Oh come on Bella! I'm sure you're really good."

"I usually only sing by myself," I told her hoping she'd back off.

"Oh come on! This could be a really good chance for you!" she wasn't going to give up easily.

"Alice, I know you're just trying to look out for me but I'm still gonna say no." I told her a nicely as I could. She pouted slightly and nodded before walking away. I felt bad.

I endured all my classes silently just as I always did. I only spoke when I answered a question or when I was spoken to. When the bell rang for lunch I rushed hurriedly. I rushed in line and when I got my food I turned so I could head to the music room.

I didn't get 4 steps before I smacked into someone. The tray I was holding smashed to the ground and the person and I had pizza sauce on us.

"Jeez! Can't you watch where you're going. You're such a freaking klutz!" Edward Cullen yelled at me.

"I'm sorry." My face burned with embarrassment.

"Yeah you ought to be sorry! Jeez watch where you're going next time." He snapped.

I got pissed off. "Don't yell at me. You're the one who needs to watch where they're going! You could've avoided hitting me if you'd paid attention!" I yelled back at him. Then I grabbed my bag and stormed off, ignoring all the stares.

I headed straight for the music room where I nodded to the music professor and grabbed a guitar. I went into one of the little practice rooms and sat down with a sigh.

I started strumming on my guitar and sang softly to myself.

_Now I'm told that this is life__  
><em>_Pain is just a simple compromise__  
><em>_So we can we get what we want out of it__  
><em>_Someone care to classify__  
><em>_Broken hearts and twisted minds__  
><em>_So I can find, someone to rely on_

I trailed off and then heard the door to the room open. I looked up to see Edward Cullen smirking at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Well I actually came to apologize. But then I heard you singing and I got curious." He replied whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Apologize? Wow I didn't know douche bags knew how to apologize." I replied coolly.

"Touché, touché. Well I'm not a douche so I know how to apologize." He retorted. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just been a hard day. So I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now get out." I said.

"No, I wanna hear what you were singing." He crossed his arms like he had no intent on moving.

"Well you are soon to discover how stubborn I can be." I replied and then sat and started at the wall across from me.

"You're really not gonna play anything until I move?" he asked after almost ten minutes.

"Yes, and you've now wasted my lunch break so I'm leaving." I got up and gathered my stuff and the guitar. I left Edward there staring after me in disbelief.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. When it was finally over and I had escaped from my last class and Edward's constant plea to hear me sing, (he was in more of my classes than I realized) I rushed to my truck to get home.

I stopped to the grocery store on the way home to pick up some things Sue had asked me to get. Why she couldn't ask Leah was beyond me. But I didn't want to fight with either one of them tonight so I went and picked up the things she needed plus I few things for me.

I was relieved when I got home. I could see my dad wasn't home yet and Leah had beaten me from school. She was a senior, a year above me. I put Sue's groceries in the kitchen and rushed up to my room and my guitar.

I gasped when I looked in my room. My room had been torn apart. My clothes were strewn across the room and my books had been tossed off the bookshelf and everywhere else. I looked at my desk and papers had been pushed everywhere. Then I saw my guitar out of its case and lying on my bed. When I examined it for damage my vision turned red.

I stormed out of my room and across the hall to Leah's room. I banged her door open and she looked up startled and then narrowed her eyes when she saw me.

"What the fuck do you want?" she demanded

"I want to know why the fuck you'd trash my room and then cut my guitar strings! I haven't done shit to you Leah and all you do is treat me like crap!" I yelled.

"What is all this yelling about?" I heard Sue come up the stairs.

"Your _daughter_ decided to go and trash my room and the cut my fucking guitar strings." I yelled. I heard my dad come in the driveway and into the house.

"Well what did you do to her?" Sue asked accusingly.

"I haven't done anything to her. She fucking treats me like shit and then claims I did something to her." I told Sue.

"Bull shit." Leah muttered under her breath.

"Then what HAVE I don't to you Leah? Me and my dad were perfectly fine before you and your mom and brother joined this family! It seems that Seth is the only one who believes I haven't done anything wrong! Leah I TRIED to make you feel welcome but all you've done is blown it back up in my face and decided to make me as miserable as fucking possible. Well I'm DONE with your shit!" I yelled at her. I could feel my face getting redder and redder.

"What's going on?" my dad demanded.

"She cut my guitar strings and trashed my room." I spat.

"What? Why would you do something like that Leah? Guitar strings are expensive." He scolded.

Leah simply rolled her eyes.

"Well Charlie don't you think you should ask Bella what bought on this attack?" Sue said immediately jumping to Leah's defense.

"I didn't do anything to her Sue!" I yelled.

"Are you sure Bella?" my dad asked.

"I'm done here. If you wanna believe the web of bullshit she's pulled over you then fine! I'm leaving. I refuse to be in the same house as this bitch." I said glaring at Leah.

She grabbed me by the arm. "Don't ever call me a bitch." She growled.

I shook her arm off hard and shoved it away from me. "Grab me again and you'll get hurt." I growled back. I turned and slammed the door to my room.

I started straitening up my room and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I yelled.

"It's only me Bella," I heard Seth say from the other side of the door. I sighed and went to let him in.

"You need any help?" he asked looking around the already half cleaned room.

"Nah I'm good for now." I mumbled. Then he spotted the bag I had on my bed along with my school bag.

"Going somewhere?" he sat down on my bed and watched me put my books back on the shelves.

"Yeah, I don't know where. Probably a motel or something." I replied.

"You know they're gonna divorce right?" I turned to look at Seth. For a 14 year old he looked extremely serious.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I heard your dad tell me mom he wants a divorce if you, her and Leah can't get along. He's tired of having to take sides." Seth laid back and stretched.

"Wow, I don't want my dad to go through that but I don't think I can stay here much longer. I don't want to fight with your sister, she just looks for ways to push my buttons and today she went way too far." I sat next to Seth on my bed and looked at my hands.

"I know I told her. I also told her how cool you are when people get to know you." He grinned at me.

"Thanks Seth." I smiled back at him.

"Anytime Bella, anytime." He got up and started to walk out. "You still leaving?" he asked, turning around.

"Yeah, I don't want to be here tonight and I might lose my cool if I stay." I shrugged and picked up my bags and guitar.

"Alright well stay safe Bells." Seth smiled again and then walked out.

"Always," I called after him. Seth was by far my most favorite person in the house most times. He was easy to get along with and refused to take sides in any argument he was dragged in unless it was serious.

After I finished gathering everything I needed I zipped up my extra bag and grabbed it along with my school bag and guitar. Then I headed downstairs trying not to call attention to myself. My dad caught me when I was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going Bella?" he said.

"I don't know dad. First I'm gonna head to the music place and get new strings and probably play for a while. Then I don't know. I'll crash at a friend's house." I shifted my weight and sighed.

"Bella you don't have to go. Please." My dad pleaded with me.

"Daddy, I don't want to go. But I can't stay here tonight. I'll come back in a few days." I told him.

"Ok, call me when you know whose house you're staying at." He told me.

"I will daddy. I love you." I hugged him tightly. "I'll be back." I reassured him.

"I love you too kid. Come back soon." I nodded and headed out the door.

I headed over to the House of Music. The owner and I were real good friends. He'd heard almost about almost every argument I'd had with Sue or Leah and he always told me about the latest music and bands he found.

"Hey Paul." I greeted him as I entered the store. I'd left my bags in the car and was carrying my guitar and a couple of picks. I went up to the counter and leaned against it heavily.

"Hey Bella, another fight?" he smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I need a whole new set of strings."

"What happened this time?" he asked as he handed me the strings.

"She cut my guitar strings." I replied as I handed him the money.

"No way!" he gasped

"Way, then there was a huge argument and I packed a few things and left the house." I told him

"I'd slap a bitch!" he exclaimed. I laughed and took my guitar strings and my guitar to the back practice room.

Once my guitar had been carefully mended I strummed to myself as I looked around the room. I'd spent many evenings in this room after an argument. It was kinda like my own little sanctuary where I could lose myself in my music.

I strummed some more and then started singing.

_Hello, hello_

_Is anyone home,_

_Hello, hello_

_Just pick up the phone_

_You'll be sorry to hear_

_That I'm doing fine now_

"Singing again, are we?" I heard a voice say. I jumped up and whirled around to see Edward Cullen leaning in the doorway smirking at me.

"Are you like a stalker or something?" I demanded.

"Now Bella, don't flatter yourself." He teased. "I was here picking up some stuff for my band and I saw you come back here. I was merely curious."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

He held up a plastic bag, "drum sticks, spare strings, and a few picks." He smirked again.

"Oh," was my smart reply.

"So will I ever get to hear you sing?" he asked.

"Edward, I really don't want to."

"Come on please? How about you sing the song you were singing at lunch today?" he pleaded.

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone else and if I protested, Edward was sure to argue with me.

"Fine," I replied wearily.

I sat back down in my chair and Edward sat in front of me on the floor. I sighed and slowly started playing.

_1, 2, 3, 4___

_I am going away for a while__  
><em>_I'll be back don't try and follow me__  
><em>_I'll return as soon as possible__  
><em>_See I'm tryin' to find my place__  
><em>_It might not be here where I feel safe__  
><em>_We all learn to make mistakes,___

_And run from them__  
><em>_From them__  
><em>_With no direction__  
><em>_We'll run from them__  
><em>_From them__  
><em>_With no conviction___

_I'm just one of those ghosts__  
><em>_Traveling endlessly__  
><em>_Don't need no roads__  
><em>_In fact they follow me__  
><em>_And we just go in circles___

_Now I'm told that this is life__  
><em>_Pain is just a simple compromise__  
><em>_So we can we get what we want out of it__  
><em>_Someone care to classify__  
><em>_Broken hearts and twisted minds__  
><em>_So i can find, someone to rely on,___

_And run to them__  
><em>_to them__  
><em>_Full speed ahead__  
><em>_Oh you are not__  
><em>_Useless__  
><em>_We are just___

_Misguided ghosts__  
><em>_Traveling endlessly__  
><em>_The ones we trusted the most__  
><em>_Pushed us far away__  
><em>_And there's no one road__  
><em>_We should not be the same__  
><em>_I'm just a ghost__  
><em>_And still they echo me__  
><em>_They echo me in circles._

I finished and a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away embarrassed. Edward sat in front of my open mouthed and silent.

"There. Are you happy now?" I asked. My voice cracked slightly.

"That was amazing! Bella you are so, so good! I've never heard a voice like that." He told me in awe.

"Thanks," I smiled slightly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because, singing is something I love so much and sometimes when it feels like the entire world is against me, if I sing it makes everything better." I told him.

Edward surprised me by taking the guitar from me and pulling me into a tight hug. "It's alright Bella, it's gonna be alright. Nobody hates you." He tried to reassure me.

"Ha, then you haven't met my stepsister." I told him all about Leah and the fight I'd had previously.

"Well she sounds like a bitch." Edward said after.

"She is," I agreed.

"Will you join my band Bella? Please, just come to our practice tomorrow and if you don't like it you don't have to join but I think you'd be really good." He asked me.

"Sure Edward, what time tomorrow?" I gave in.

"Well the guys usually come over around 12 but I want to see what else you can do so can you come at about 9?"

"Sure Edward."

"Wait," he held up a finger frowning, "did you say that you told your dad you won't be sleeping at home tonight?"

"Well, yeah." I admitted.

"Where do you plan on sleeping then?" he demanded.

"I dunno, maybe a motel, or maybe I'll just crash in my truck tonight." I shrugged.

"Absolutely not!" Edward almost yelled. "You can sleep at my place, my parents aren't home tonight and Alice would love to have you over for a girly sleep over."

I thought about the things a girly sleep over with Alice might contain and I almost shuddered. "No thanks," then I got an idea, "oh! I can sleep over my best friend's house." I beamed at the idea.

Jacob Black had always been my friend. We met when I was 3 and he was almost 2. Then we'd been inseparable until I was 8 and he was 7. The year I turned 9 was the year that my mom took me with her and left Forks.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him now." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted.

"Bella! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need a place to crash tonight. Do you mind if I come over your place?" I asked and waited for his answer.

"Sure Bells! My dad isn't home though. He went to visit my sister in Hawaii but I had to stay behind cause I had school."

"Thanks Jake! I'll be there in a bit."

"No problem Bella. Anything for my best friend."

"Well I'll see you later. Bye."

"Yeah bye," Jake said.

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward. "He said I could stay over his place." I informed him.

"He?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah, my best friend, Jacob, is a boy. I know what you're thinking and it's not like that. We're strictly just friends." I told him.

"Oh," he replied. I packed up my guitar and started to leave the room. Edward fell in step beside me.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I told him once I reached my truck.

"Yeah, I can't wait." He smiled at me and then put his hand out. "Give me you're phone."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I can put my number in it smart one." He said as though stating the obvious.

I handed him my phone and he put his number in it. "Call me tomorrow so I can give you directions to my house." He instructed.

I nodded, "alright." I started up my truck and was about to drive off when he said my name.

"Bella?" I stopped and turned to look at him. His face was suddenly close to mine and my heart thudded in my chest.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"See you tomorrow." He replied and leaned back. I swallowed and nodded.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**A/N: And that completes chapter 1. The song for this chapter was Misguided Ghost by Paramore (I'm a GIANT Paramore fan whoop, whoop!) the second song that Bella sings a part of is also by Paramore. The first person to tell me what song it is will get a sneak peek of the next chapter and my undying happiness! **

**Read**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh! I'm excited! Lol I only got 4 reviews but that's the most I've ever gotten in the span of 24 hours on one story! The person who got the song right was ****vivx-chan**** and I wanna shout out to the other 3 who reviewed it as well: ****karithekarbear**** , ****Haiwee****, ****A is for Angel**** . You guys are AWESOME!**

Previously:

"Bella?" I stopped and turned to look at him. His face was suddenly close to mine and my heart thudded in my chest.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"See you tomorrow." He replied and leaned back. I swallowed and nodded.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

Chapter 2:

Bella POV:

I drove off and Edward was watching me from his car. I took in a deep breath and my thoughts went askew all the way to Jake's house.

_Does he like me back?_

_What if it's just an act?_

_Suppose he breaks my heart?_

_Didn't I once think of him a jerk?_

I finally got to Jake's house and I sat in the driveway for a minute staring at my hands. He thought I was good. Really, really good. Nobody else had ever told me I was a great singer besides my mom. But she was my mother and I didn't think that it counted, because she was supposed to support me. After all she was my mother.

I saw Jake looking at me from inside the house and I sighed and grabbed my bags and guitar and got out of the truck.

"Bella Boo!" Jacob yelled and ran up to me grinning from ear to ear. "I've missed you!" he swung me up into a big hug.

"Jake, can't breathe." I gasped out. He set me back down and I beamed up at him. "Damn Jake! I'm the oldest! You're not supposed to be taller than me!" I playfully scolded. Jake laughed and grabbed one of my bags from me.

"So what's new Bella? How have things been since you moved back?" he asked me as he led me into the house.

"Well, I might join a band. My dad might divorce from his wife and I feel like it's partly my fault. I told him plopping down on the couch.

"Why would the divorce be your fault?" Jake asked his eyebrow crinkling.

"Well you know how Leah and I don't get along very well. So today Seth told me he overheard my dad telling Sue that if we all can't get along he wants a divorce." I informed him.

"Wow, it's that bad?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, tonight Leah crossed the line though." I lay back on the couch and sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"So you mentioned joining a band? Whose band? And when do I get to hear you sing?" Jake demanded playfully.

"Ha, it's Edward Cullen's band. I'm gonna go and see if I like it or not tomorrow morning." I replied ignoring his comment about me singing for him.

"Cool, you gotta tell me when you guys get gigs and stuff. I'll be your number one fan." he said winking at me.

"Ha-ha, I will. But if you're gonna be my number one fan you can't be like those crazy stalker fans who have pictures plastered everywhere and follow their person of interest everywhere they go. Cause then I might just have to kick your ass." I warned him jokingly.

"Darn, and I was so gonna be the stalker fan." He muttered under his breath. I laughed and swatted his arm.

"So do I get to hear you sing or what?" Jacob said smirking at me.

"Well," I said looking away from him.

"Come on Bella! Just one song!" he whined and prodded my arm over and over again.

"Alright Jake!" I gave in. He handed me my guitar and I sighed and pulled a pick out of my pocket. It was lime green and had "music makes me lose control" on it. I closed my eyes and started the song.

_I can't believe the news today__  
><em>_Oh, I can't close my eyes__  
><em>_And make it go away__  
><em>_How long...__  
><em>_How long must we sing this song__  
><em>_How long, how long...__  
><em>_'Cause tonight...we can be as one__  
><em>_Tonight...___

_Broken bottles under children's feet__  
><em>_Bodies strewn across the dead end street__  
><em>_But I won't heed the battle call__  
><em>_It puts my back up__  
><em>_Puts my back up against the wall___

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday__  
><em>_Sunday, Bloody Sunday__  
><em>_Sunday, Bloody Sunday___

_And the battle's just begun__  
><em>_There's many lost, but tell me who has won__  
><em>_The trench is dug within our hearts__  
><em>_And mothers, children, brothers, sisters__  
><em>_Torn apart___

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday__  
><em>_Sunday, Bloody Sunday___

_How long...__  
><em>_How long must we sing this song__  
><em>_How long, how long...__  
><em>_'cause tonight...we can be as one__  
><em>_Tonight...tonight...___

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday__  
><em>_Sunday, Bloody Sunday___

_Wipe the tears from your eyes__  
><em>_Wipe your tears away__  
><em>_Oh, wipe your tears away__  
><em>_Oh, wipe your tears away__  
><em>_Sunday, Bloody Sunday__  
><em>_Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes__  
><em>_Sunday, Bloody Sunday___

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday __  
><em>_Sunday, Bloody Sunday ___

_And it's true we are immune__  
><em>_When fact is fiction and TV reality__  
><em>_And today the millions cry__  
><em>_We eat and drink while tomorrow they die___

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday___

_The real battle just begun__  
><em>_To claim the victory Jesus won__  
><em>_On...___

_Sunday Bloody Sunday__  
><em>_Sunday Bloody Sunday...__  
><em>

"Wow," was all Jake said when I'd finished and opened my eyes.

I smiled and continued strumming on the guitar quietly.

"Bella, you're really, really good." Jacob said in a serious voice. I knew he was telling the truth because Jacob usually only serious when he truly meant something.

"You think so?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, that was the most amazing rendition of Sunday Bloody Sunday I've ever heard." He told me in awe.

"That's probably because it's the only rendition of Sunday Bloody Sunday you've ever heard." I told him, sticking my tongue out.

"That may be so but it was still and always will be the best." He grinned at me.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled back at him and leaned against his side.

"No problem. After all, I am your biggest fan." He replied. I laughed slightly and we sat there silently for a while. Until Jake's stomach decided to make its presence know.

"Ha, nice way of breaking the silence Jake." I joked.

"Thanks, I planned it perfectly." He joked back. I laughed and got off the couch before holding my hand out to Jake.

"Come on, let's get you fed." I laughed and he grabbed my hand.

I went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge and cupboards until I found all the ingredients to make pizza.

"Ooooh pizza!" Jake almost squealed.

"Yes Jake, I'm making pizza." I laughed at his expression.

"Bella you have no clue how much I've missed homemade pizza." He yelled jumping up and down.

"Well I guess I could treat you tonight." I joked. I made the dough and Jake and I joked around and sang (him badly) to the songs that came on my iPod.

"I love this one Bella!" Jake yelled and grabbed me by my hands as a new son started.

_You make me happy  
>Whether you know it or not<br>We should be happy  
>That's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy  
>Knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days<br>You're all of my days_

I laughed as Jake twirled me round the kitchen. "Jake put me down before I puke all over you." I commanded as he twirled me faster.

"Ew, no please don't do that." He set me down and I had to hold onto the kitchen counter to keep from falling over. I laughed and grabbed my side at the look on Jake's face.

"I was kidding Jake." I rolled my eyes at him and went to the oven to take the pizza out. Jake came behind me as I stood behind the counter and inhaled deeply.

"Wow that smells awesome Bells." He moaned. I giggled at him and pulled a knife out of the drawer so I could cut it. They didn't have any of the pizza cutter thingies.

"Here you dork." I handed Jake a few slices and then took 2 for myself. I figured Jake would probably eat the rest.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Jake asked as we ate our pizza and watched a random show on TV.

"Yeah sure Jake." I replied and turned to look at him.

"How do you think of me?" he asked seriously. I put my pizza down on the coffee table and thought for a moment.

"I think of you as the big brother I never had, even though you're younger than me. I also think of you as my best friend in the whole world." I told him.

"So, you don't think of me as anything else then?" he asked. His face crumbled slightly and I could see he was slightly upset.

"Not really Jake. Why are you asking me this?" I was confused.

"I dunno Bella. It's just that, you're smart and you're beautiful and talented and sometimes I find myself falling for you slowly." He confessed.

I swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say." I told him. He looked at me and then out of nowhere I was suddenly pinned to the couch and Jake was kissing me.

"Mmf Jake stop, get off me." I said. I pushed him away and he looked at me hurt by the rejection.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't do this Jake. Not with you. I just don't see you that way." I informed him softly.

"Why Bella? What are you afraid of?"" he demanded. He stood up and looked down at me.

"I don't wanna lose my best friend Jake. I don't wanna lose you over something stupid or a fight that neither of us started. That's what would happen if we tried to be anything but friends. I just don't think of us having any other relationship other than the one we have now. I don't want to do this with you Jake." Jacob started to shake as I spoke.

"OK," he muttered. Then he walked out the door and I heard him pacing up and down the porch.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I'd hurt him big time. He was my best friend and I'd hurt his feelings so badly I didn't think he'd forgive me. But I just couldn't do that to Jacob. I didn't think of him in any other way other than my best friend.

I fell asleep on the couch and then felt myself being lifted and carried somewhere.

"Wha'?" I muttered.

"Shh, just go back to sleep. You fell asleep on the couch." Jake muttered. I rested my head back onto his shoulder and fell asleep again.

When I woke up I was in Jake's bed. I sat up and looked around. Jake wasn't in the room. I rubbed my eyes and thought about the night before. I prayed he wasn't too angry at me.

I hopped out of the bed and grabbed some clothes and my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I showered and did the rest of my morning rituals before going downstairs in search of Jacob. He was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Hey," I said softly.

He looked up and gave me a half smile, "morning." He replied.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

Jake sighed and shifted in his seat. "No, I thought about it last night and decided that you were right." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright." I nodded and then looked at the clock. It was 8:15. I had to leave now if I wanted to get to Edward's house on time.

"I have to go Jake." I told him smiling slightly.

"Oh right, your new band. I'll see you later I guess." He cleared his throat and looked away from me.

"Yeah, I'll see you." I replied. I went up to his room and got my bags. I was about to walk out of the house when I turned and gave Jake a big hug.

"Love you Bella," he whispered to the top of my head, "Go show those guys how you rock."

I laughed, my Jacob was back. "I love you too Jake. My biggest fan." I grinned and went out the door.

I sent a text to Edward once I got by the House of Music. He quickly sent me a text back with directions to his house. I followed them carefully and they led me to the most beautiful house I'd ever seen.

The house was in a secluded area, surrounded by trees. I could see that half the house's walls were made of glass that was spotless and shined to perfection. There was a swinging bench on the porch and what I guessed was a garage off to the side of the house.

Edward came out of the house a few minutes after I got there. I was just staring at the house gawking slightly.

"Are you done drooling at my house Swan?" Edward asked smirking. I hadn't noticed him walked up to my truck and open the door.

"It beautiful," I breathed.

"Yeah, my mom designed it. She's an architectural designer and an interior designer." He informed me.

"So what does your dad do?" I asked as he led me up to the house. I was carrying my guitar and one of my backpacks.

"My dad's a doctor at the hospital. I'm surprised you haven't met him yet with all those trips to the ER you took last year." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah well it's not my fault I can't walk over a flat surface without tripping." And told prove my point I trip and bumped into Edward's back.

"My Bella, I know I'm handsome and all but you really don't have to fall at my feet." He teased. I chose to ignore him and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Alice?" I asked looking around once we got inside. The house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside.

"Still asleep. She probably won't be up until 12 or so." Edward opened a door that revealed a flight of stairs and led me down them.

"So this," he said spreading his arms once we got into a room, "is our band room." He smiled.

I rested my guitar down and looked around the room. The walls were a darkish blue color and a city was painted onto of the blue in black paint. On one wall the words "Disbanded City" were written. There was a raised platform in the center of the room that I guessed they used as a stage.

"So am I right to guess that your band name is Disbanded City?" I asked.

"Yup, we came up with it randomly one day." Edward scratched his head and sat down on a stool.

I examined the equipment in the room. There was a drum set and a guitar rack holding several electric guitars. There was another guitar rack across the room that had several acoustic guitars on it. There were amps and spare drumsticks lying around and I walked up to a shelf that had a bowl of picks on it.

"So I wanted you to come early cause I wanted to know what else you could do. Like can you sing other ranges and can you plan other instruments." Edward sat. I turned to him and sat on a stool facing him.

"Well, I can sing just about anything. I play acoustic and electric guitar and piano." I told him.

"Classical piano?" Edward asked.

"Well that's what I started out doing but then I kinda learned other styles as well." I scanned the room again and my eyes fell on a piano off to one side of the room.

"Play something for me." He instructed and nodded to the piano. I sighed and went over to it.

I ran my fingers over the keys before I started to play and sing.

_Don't cry to me  
>If you love me<br>You would be here  
>With me<br>You want me  
>Come find me<br>Make up your mind_

I stopped and opened my eyes. I looked over at Edward who was watching me with one eyebrow raised.

"Very, very impressive." He said.

"Thanks," I blushed and got up from the piano.

Edward then handed me an electric guitar. He nodded for me to sing again.

_According to you  
>I'm stupid, I'm useless<br>I can't do anything right.  
>According to you<br>I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<br>I'm a mess  
>In a dress<br>Can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you  
>According to you<br>But according to him  
>I'm beautiful, incredible<br>He can't get me out of his head  
>According to him<br>I'm funny. Irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

Edward held his hand up for me to stop playing. "Wow Bella, you have some serious talent." He told me impressed.

"Thanks," I blushed again and set the guitar down. "I wanna hear you sing." I told him

"Me? I dunno Bella." Edward blushed slightly and I grinned.

"Awww, come on! Alice already told me you sing so don't even try and get out of it." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him playfully.

"If I sing, will you seriously consider joining the band?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward, I'll seriously consider it." I promised. Edward sighed and picked up a guitar.

_Well hell sees her shadow in my backseat__  
><em>_And her friends are standing right in front of me__  
><em>_World wide from the center burning turkey__  
><em>_Open up said Everybody loves me___

_And you don't have to make a sound__  
><em>_Cause they got what you need__  
><em>_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh___

_God love all the people that have warned you__  
><em>_God love all your sentimental virtue__  
><em>_Eight balls with the takers that'll make you__  
><em>_Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you___

_Cause you don't have to make a sound__  
><em>_They got what you need__  
><em>_What you need__  
><em>_Like you say___

_Oh my!__  
><em>_Feels just like I don't try__  
><em>_Looks so good I might die__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me__  
><em>_Get down,__  
><em>_Swaying to my own sound__  
><em>_Flashes in my face now__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me__  
><em>_Everybody loves me___

_Well I__  
><em>_Play the music don't stop till I turn gray__  
><em>_Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,__  
><em>_He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree__  
><em>_Hope I'll remember the good things that I'll never made___

_Cause you don't have to make a sound__  
><em>_They got what you need__  
><em>_Like you say___

_Oh my!__  
><em>_Feels just like I don't try__  
><em>_Looks so good I might die__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me__  
><em>_Get down, __  
><em>_Swaying to my own sound__  
><em>_Flashes in my face now__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me__  
><em>_Everybody loves me__  
><em>_Everybody__  
><em>_Everybody__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_Everybody__  
><em>_Everybody___

_Don't need my health__  
><em>_Got my name and got my wealth  
>I<em>_Stare at the sun__  
><em>_Just for kicks all by myself I__  
><em>_Lose track of time__  
><em>_So I might be past my prime__  
><em>_But__  
><em>_I'm feeling oh so good__  
><em>_YEAH!___

_Oh my!__  
><em>_Feels just like I don't try__  
><em>_Looks so good I might die__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me__  
><em>_Get down,__  
><em>_Swaying to my own sound__  
><em>_Flashes in my face now__  
><em>_All I know is everybody loves me__  
><em>_Everybody loves me!__  
><em>_Don't you know you wanna__  
><em>_Everybody__  
><em>_Everybody__  
><em>_Everybody__  
><em>

Edward put down the guitar and smirked at me. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Wow Edward, you can't help being cocky even when you sing." I joked. "You're really good. Why did you want a new lead?" I asked.

"Well we needed another guitarist and they guys and I decided that we might as well choose someone who also sings and who is a girl, cause we didn't wanna be one of those stupid boy band." He told me.

"Hey! Boy bands aren't stupid! I happen to have a few favorites." I scolded him.

"Oh yeah, like who?" he smirked.

"Hot Chelle Rae and the Wanted," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"The Wanted? Pfft figures." Edward muttered.

"Shut up," I told him.

"So name your favorite bands just so I can get a feeling of your style." Edward instructed me.

"Ok, but it's a lot of them." I warned him. "Paramore, The Black Eyed Peas, Boys Like Girls, Evanescence, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Gym Class Heroes, Hot Chelle Rae, Lady Antebellum, Lifehouse, Linkin Park, Maroon 5, My Chemical Romance, Nevershoutnever!, New Medicine, OneRepublic, Owl City, The Ready Set, Runner, Runner, The Script, Smile Empty Soul, The Wanted, 2AM Club, 3 Doors Down and 3OH!3." I rattled off all in one breath.

"Um, that didn't really help. I've never met a girl who likes such a wide variety of music. Or and gender for that matter." Edward said in slight awe.

"Well I'm not your average girl." I informed him smugly.

"I can see that." He replied.

So we pretty much just hung out in the basement singing and talking about our lives. I learned a little more about Edward. Esme and Carlisle, his parent, had adopted him and Alice, his twin, when they were 3. Their parents had died in a car accident. His brother Emmett was also adopted. His parents had died in a fire. Jasper, their rhythm guitarist, was their best friend and he was dating Edward's twin Alice. Emmett was dating Rosalie Hale who was Jasper's twin sister. Edward was currently single.

I told Edward about my mom and dad and how when I came back to Forks my dad didn't mention his new wife to me. I was completely shocked to find 3 new inhabitants of the house. I told him about my friendship with Jake and how I didn't really talk much at school because I was shy and preferred to be alone sometimes.

Before we knew it, it was 12. I heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up to see a big guy standing in the doorway.

"Well, you must be Bella." they guy grinned and scooped me up into a hug. "I'm this douche bag's brother Emmett."

"Nice to meet you Emmett." I replied. "Hold on a sec, if you live here then why are you arriving?" I asked confused.

"He spends the night a Rose's every Friday." Edward sniggered from the corner.

"Shut up Edward. You're just jealous you haven't been laid in almost a year now." Emmett retorted.

"Whatever man, I refuse to discuss my sex life with you." Edward flipped him off and Emmett just rolled his eyes. "Where's Jasper?"

"He went to say hey to Alice." Emmett replied.

"Alright, when he gets back down here we'll start." Edward turned to me. "No you've done a good job impressing me but now the real challenge of impressing Jasper comes. He can be a bit…critical about who we let in the band."

I nodded and looked up as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Emmett muttered "Let the games begin."

I was terrified.

**A/N: Viola! There's chapter 2. The song Bella sings to Jake is "Sunday Bloody Sunday" by none other than the fabulous Paramore. *insert claps, sheers and whistles here* the song Edward sings to Bella is "Everybody Loves me" by OneRepublic, another favorite band of mine. All the bands Bella listed as favorites of mine as well.**

**Anyone who can correctly guess the two songs Bella sings along with the person/people who sing them will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**Read**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! ****vivx-chan**** you are like a freaking music genius! Other than yours truly of course :P. lol. Peoples she got the songs right AGAIN! Step your game up if you want a sneak peek for yourself! Shout out to all those who review while in writing this!**

Previously:

"Shut up Edward. You're just jealous you haven't been laid in almost a year now." Emmett retorted.

"Whatever man, I refuse to discuss my sex life with you." Edward flipped him off and Emmett just rolled his eyes. "Where's Jasper?"

"He went to say hey to Alice." Emmett replied.

"Alright, when he gets back down here we'll start." Edward turned to me. "No you've done a good job impressing me but now the real challenge of impressing Jasper comes. He can be a bit…critical about who we let in the band."

I nodded and looked up as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Emmett muttered "Let the games begin."

I was terrified

Chapter 3:

Bella POV:

I gulped as the person came down the stairs. When Jasper finally emerged in the room he grinned at Emmett and Edward and they did their manly greetings and all of that. I just stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Hey Jazz, this is Bella. The girl I told you about last night." Edward said introducing me.

"Hi," I greeted timidly.

"Hello Bella," Jasper smiled at me which shocked me at first. They'd made Jasper sound like he'd be a scary, intimidating person.

"So I think Bella is just what this band needs. She has a great voice, a great personality and she's really pretty too." Edward told Jasper. I blushed when he said I was pretty.

"Well Bella let's see what you can do." Jasper walked up to a stereo and put a CD in it. "This is a mix tape of a bunch of different songs. Some of them start from the beginning and some start from the chorus. There are 5 of them and if you don't know the songs wave your hand." He instructed me.

"Jazz that's really not necessary." Edward told him.

"Well you say she's good. I wanna see how good she is for myself." Jasper smirked at me and in relpy I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Bring it." I told him.

The first song started and I grinned. I knew this one.

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know__  
><em>_When you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh__  
><em>_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?__  
><em>_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love__  
><em>_Guys are so hard to trust__  
><em>_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?__  
><em>_The one who gives it all away, yeah__  
><em>_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?__  
><em>_Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?__  
><em>_Don't try to tell me what to do,__  
><em>_Don't try to tell me what to say,__  
><em>_You're better off that way_

Jasper then switched the song. I knew this one too. It started from halfway in.

_I could follow you to the beginning  
>Just to relive the start<br>And then maybe we'll remember t slow down  
>At all of our favorite parts<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you_

Emmett and Edward looked stunned that I held the note and I could see that even Jasper was impressed. He didn't show it though. He simply switched the song.

_I hear you crying and I know__  
><em>_What it's like to be alone__  
><em>_You're scared and I'm not there__  
><em>_It's like you're living with a ghost__  
><em>_Someone you can't hold__  
><em>_And you say it's so unfair__  
><em>_And just so you know__  
><em>_The distance is what's killing me__  
><em>_Time and space have become the enemy__  
><em>_And what I need is so far away__  
><em>_And so it goes__  
><em>_The distance makes it hard to breathe__  
><em>_My heart won't let go easily__  
><em>_I don't want to be this far away_

I sung this easily. Jasper was starting to have difficulty hiding how impressed he was. He smiled and switched the song again.

_I am not afraid to keep on living__  
><em>_I am not afraid to walk this world alone__  
><em>_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven__  
><em>_Nothing you can say can stop me going home__  
><em>_Can you see__  
><em>_My eyes are shining bright__  
><em>_'Cause I'm out here__  
><em>_On the other side__  
><em>_Of a jet black hotel mirror__  
><em>_And I'm so weak__  
><em>_Is it hard understanding__  
><em>_I'm incomplete__  
><em>_A love that's so demanding__  
><em>_I get weak_

"Wow," I heard Emmett mutter. "She's good." Jasper shushed him and switched the song for the last time.

_You made it so easy__  
><em>_To fall I had no fear at all__  
><em>_I saw you beside me__  
><em>_You never saw me there at all__  
><em>_I promised you all this__  
><em>_I made plans thinking this was it__  
><em>_I never imagined I'd find you and lose myself instead__  
><em>_I just never pictured it would end___

_And I wanna believe in love__  
><em>_I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us__  
><em>_And I wanna breathe again__  
><em>_I wanna go back to the days the days I had my innocence__  
><em>_I wanna believe again_ _  
><em>

Jasper stopped the mixed tape and looked at me in awe. "Well Bella, welcome to Disbanded City." He said.

I grinned and the Emmett threw something at me. It was a black t-shirt and across the front in blue is said Disbanded City. "Thanks," I grinned and the down.

"So we have to practice a lot this week because we have a gig next weekend over at the House of Music." Jasper informed me.

"Well have we decided what we're playing?" Emmett asked while he sat down in a chair next to me.

"I was thinking we could do, Tonight, Tonight, Believe, Fences, Bushes and Emmett and Bella can do Stereo Hearts at the end." Edward said.

"OMG! You guys are actually gonna let me do Stereo Hearts?" Emmett jumped up beaming.

"I love that song!" I added. Then I turned to Emmett. "I didn't know you could rap as well."

"Yeah, I'm pretty ok at it." He replied modestly. "We usually don't do a song that has rap in it."

"Guys we need to start practice." Jasper interrupted. I nodded and stood up.

"So do you know any of the songs we're singing Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded again and blushed. "I know all of them." I replied.

"All of them?" Edward repeated. Jasper looked shocked and Emmett gaped at me.

"Yeah, I love music so I don't there are many songs I don't know." I shrugged.

"Do you know Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater?" Emmett asked with one eyebrow raised.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's by Nevershoutnever!"

"Wow," Emmett said in awe. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well Edward gonna sing Tonight, Tonight and Bushes and you are gonna sing Believe, Fences and Stereo Hearts." Jasper told me. "The songs you don't sing in you can play guitar."

"I thought you weren't big fans of Hot Chelle Rae." I said raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"Well, I'm not a huge fan of them. But some of their songs are really good." He replied sheepishly.

"Sit there Bella. We're gonna start our practice with Bushes." Jasper said pointing to a chair. I grinned because I would finally see Edward sing with the rest of the band.

The boys got all set up and grabbed mics. They started to play.

_I'm incognito__  
><em>_like a shadow that moves through the night__  
><em>_you sit by your window and wait__  
><em>_And I can see you as the moon hits your eyes__  
><em>_It's my guide__  
><em>_Shinning to show me the way__  
><em>_Shinning to show me the way_

___You got me walking through the bushes baby__  
><em>_Your body's like a charm__  
><em>_Oh Ooh__  
><em>_Your silhouette that gets me__  
><em>_Yeah this darkness turns me on.__  
><em>_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_Kiss Me, Kill Me, __  
><em>_Nobody's gonna see you touch me feel me__  
><em>_You got me walking through the bushes baby__  
><em>_Sneak out the back__  
><em>_I'll have you back__  
><em>_Before he knows your gone___

_I feel the freedom as we just left the bright city lights__  
><em>_The sky's filled with stars from the rain__  
><em>_For the moment when you see your dreams come alive__  
><em>_I know that well never be safe__  
><em>_As the sun comes to take you away_

___Before he knows you're gone__  
><em>_Before he knows you're gone__  
><em>_Before he knows, he knows, he knows_

I clapped eagerly when they finished. I had thought Edward was good all by himself but once they put it all together, they were just amazing.

"That was great!" I praised enthusiastically. The guys all grinned at me and we continued practice.

About 2 or 3 hours into the practice I was tired and somewhat sweaty. And very, very hungry. I blushed and Emmett laughed.

"Did you eat breakfast Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk. I shook my head and blushed even more.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Jasper said laughing. He led the way up the stairs and I was the last one up.

"So are you having fun?" Edward asked me. We were sitting on his porch and practice was over.

"Yeah, I had lots of fun today. I'm thinking this band thing might actually be good for me." I replied.

"You look happy." He told me.

I turned to him confuse. "I do? How would you know?"

"I've seen you at school. You sit in the corner at lunch all by yourself. Whenever someone speaks to you, you kind of close up. You don't have any friends at school…well you didn't but now I guess you do. Something happened to you Bella." He said looking intently at me.

"Yeah," I whispered looking away. I could feel tears building up in my eyes and I blinked to keep them back.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't judge you." He said. I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears.

"I was severely bullied." I confessed.

"How so?" he pressed.

"Well, back in Arizona I was a loner. I kept to myself and spent lunchtimes alone in the library. The popular kids used to hunt me down and the girls would beat me up and stuff like that. Once they tricked me into believing they were sorry and we went out to a movie and on the way back to the car they, they tied me up and left me in a dirty alley. So I started to cut myself. I almost killed myself at one point." I whispered. I looked away again as the tears built up and spilled over. I sniffed and wiped them away.

"Oh my God, Bella are you ok?" Edward asked. He moved closer to me with concern on his face.

"I wasn't. I was severely traumatized and depressed. My mom sent me here because she thought getting away from Arizona might help some. It did, but not much. I haven't cut for a while but the whole situation with Leah was going to cause me to snap." I took in a deep shaky breath.

"Music helps doesn't it." He said quietly. I turned to look at him in surprise.

"Yeah it does. It was the only thing that felt like it helped until I met you." I said. Once I realized what I said, I blushed and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I feel the same about you Bella." Edward confessed. I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Will you go out on a date with me Bella?" He asked shyly. Edward Cullen shy! What was happening!

"Yeah, but Edward if you ever hurt my in any way I _**will **_kick your ass." I warned.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." He said and smiled at me.

I smiled back and leaned into his side slightly.

I ended up going back home at the end of the day. When practice was over, I hung out with Alice and she did my nails (dark purple, I refused pink) and then we watched a bunch of movies. At 9:45 I looked at my watch and sighed.

"I better go home now." I said to Alice and Edward who had joined up when we were on our 2nd movie.

"Are you actually going home tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I gotta sort the whole situation with Leah out before it gets worse and something happens." I replied. I picked up my stuff and walked out the door. I heard Edward get up and follow me.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" he asked as I put my stuff in my truck.

Don't know. I might spend the day with my ad since we haven't really had and father/daughter time since I've been back." I told him.

"Well can I text you?"

"Sure," I smiled at Edward as I hopped in the truck.

"Night Bella." He said. Then he shocked me by leaning his head into my truck and kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." I replied blushing slightly. He stepped back and I pulled out of the driveway.

My dad opened the door when he heard my truck pull up into the driveway. At first he looked confused and then he smiled broadly when he saw it was me.

"Hey daddy." I greeted. I got all my bags from the car and ran up to him.

"Hey baby, are you home?" he said pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, I'm home." I grinned at him.

"That's good," we pulled apart and headed into the house. I went up to my room and dumped all my stuff on the bed. Then I took a deep breath and went to knock on Leah's bedroom door.

She opened it and then scowled when she saw me. "What do you want?" she spat.

"Can I just talk to you for a minute?" I asked with my hands up in surrender. She paused for a moment and then stepped back to let me in the room.

"What do you want?" she asked again in a less harsh tone.

"Leah, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you to make you hate me. I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's tearing our parents apart! My dad has had heartbreak before and he truly loves your mom but us fighting is going to tear them apart and I don't want that to happen. Can we just call a truce of some kind? Fighting with you is affecting me as well Leah and I've had enough." When I said the last part tears sprung into my eyes.

Leah sighed and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

"Pardon?" I asked not believing my ears.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been nothing but a bitch to you since you got here and I'm sorry. It was only because I'd just lost my dad and then my mom remarries your dad. Then you came and I could see how much your dad adored you. You're his little girl, his perfect angel. I will never get to see my dad again. He'll never call me his angel or tell me how beautiful I am. So I figured if I made your life hell it would make me feel better. I was jealous Bella." Leah told me.

"Jealous of me?" I sputtered.

"Yeah," Leah looked up at me. Tear were in her eyes.

"Leah, your father might not be here anymore but you will always be his little girl that he loved so much." I said. I sat down on the bed next to her and hesitantly put an arm around her.

"You really think so?" she asked sniffling.

"I know so Leah," I replied. I squeezed her shoulders gently and she smiled.

"I think Seth was right." She said out of nowhere.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"He told me you were a really good person when people get to know you. He was right." Leah smiled and actual smile at me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"So does this make us friends now?" she asked me when I got up to leave.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I smiled.

"Cool," Leah nodded. I nodded as well and then left her room to find my dad.

"Hey daddy," I said. My dad was sitting on the couch in our TV room looking at a picture.

"Hey Bells," he smiled when I came in and put the picture down.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"A picture of you and your mom," he said. He handed me the picture.

I smiled and chuckled slightly. It was a picture of my mom and me. I was about 8 at the time and my we had all gone to the beach. I was grinning into the camera and my mom was kissing my cheek with a huge grin on her face.

"I remember that day." I told my dad.

"Yeah, it was a good day then." He replied. I snuggled into my dad's side and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Leah and I made up." I informed him. He looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we had a little talk and decided we could try being friend."

"That's great honey." My dad smiled and nodded in approval.

"Wanna spend some time together tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Yeah anything for you kiddo. I want to hear this great voice your mom says you have." He laughed and I blushed.

"Speaking of my great voice; I joined a band today." I told him smiling at the memory of the day.

"Really?" he looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen's band, Disbanded City."

"Wow baby that's great. Cullen is a good kid. I've never had any trouble form him or his brother or sister." My dad said going into police sheriff mode. I laughed and tried to imagine Edward or Emmett getting into trouble. They were pretty good people. I suppose Edward could pull off the bad boy look and still look great.

"Bells?" my dad interrupted my daydreaming.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I asked you when your first performance is." Charlie said trying not to laugh at me.

"Um, next weekend at the House of Music." I replied. I bit my lip and got slightly nervous at the thought of playing in front of people I didn't know.

"Oh yeah, I heard they have an open mic night on Saturdays," Charlie nodded, "Make sure you tell your mom. I'll record it for her so she can see your first live performance."

I just nodded. I was now terrified thinking about next week's gig. What if I messed up? What if I couldn't remember what lyrics I was supposed to sing or what notes I was supposed to play? Jasper had given me sheet music of everything we would be performing and a bunch of other things, but still!

"You'll do great Bella," my dad assured me. I just smiled weakly in response.

Then next morning I woke up a little later than usual. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for a day with my dad. We'd decided to go out for lunch together and then head over to the lake where we used to spend time when I was younger. The lake was near our house and whenever I got upset or wanted sometime alone I went to the lake. It was like my own little place to sit, think and sing to myself.

I got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow top with a black smiley face on it and my black converse.

Not to brag or anything but I have converse in every color you could think of. I even have multicolored ones and converse boots. Besides for converse the only other shoes I really wore were flip-flops or, on a rare occasion, boots.

"You ready dad?" I asked as I came down from my room. I grabbed a jacket incase it decided to rain.

"Yeah I'm all set Bella," I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:30. I grabbed an apple on my way out the door.

"So where d you wanna eat kiddo?" my dad asked as we started the drive to Port Angeles.

"I heard a new Italian place opened in Port Angeles. Why don't go there?" I suggested.

"Anything you want Bells." I smiled at my dad and then turned the radio up.

We sang and laughed and talked the entire way to Port Angeles. It was nice hanging out with my dad. It made me remember the times when I was younger and we would have father daughter time. Most times I went fishing with him but as I got older we did stuff like going down to the beach at La Push or even shopping, which I grew to hate.

"Dad, do you ever miss my mom?" I asked as we sat down in the restaurant.

"All the time baby, she really lit my world. I was crushed when she took you and left." He smiled sadly.

"I missed you too dad," I replied. His smile got bigger and I grinned right back at him.

"Hello my name is Thomas and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" a tall dark haired guy said. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with interest in his eyes.

"Uh, I'll have a coke please." Replied and looked away.

"Can you take your eyes off my daughter? She's clearly not interested." My dad snapped.

"Sorry about that." The guy looked away and blushed.

"I'll take a coke as well." My dad said smirking at the guy he nodded and hurried away.

"Wow dad, way to make a guy feel uncomfortable." I joked when he was out of hearing range.

"Well you're my only little girl. I gotta protect you somehow when the guys come knocking." He replied. I just laughed and looked at the menu.

You gotta love my dad.

**A/N: There you have it folks! Chapter 3. If I'm feeling nice I might finish chapter 4 **_**and**_** upload it today. We'll see. Songs for this chapter are Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne, All I wanted by Paramore (WHOOP WHOOP!) The Distance by Hot Chelle Rae (*swoon*) Famous Last Word by My Chemical Romance, Believe by Orianthi, aaaaand Bushes by Hot Chelle Rae (*swoon*). **

_**I NEED SONG SUGGESTIONS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY FEEL FREE TO SEND THEM TO ME IN A PM!**_

**Read**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all who have alerted my story. I also wanna thank ****vivx-chan**** for reviewing faithfully. Your reviews are what keep me writing. Sorry for taking so long to upload this, I've been a bit busy O.O **

_*****IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ*****_

Previously:

"Hello my name is Thomas and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" a tall dark haired guy said. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with interest in his eyes.

"Uh, I'll have a coke please." I replied and looked away.

"Can you take your eyes off my daughter? She's clearly not interested." My dad snapped.

"Sorry about that." The guy looked away and blushed.

"I'll take a coke as well." My dad said smirking at the guy he nodded and hurried away.

"Wow dad, way to make a guy feel uncomfortable." I joked when he was out of hearing range.

"Well you're my only little girl. I gotta protect you somehow when the guys come knocking." He replied. I just laughed and looked at the menu.

You gotta love my dad.

**Chapter 4**

"So I get to hear you sing today?" my dad asked as our lunch came to the table. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes you get to hear me sing today dad." He beamed in response and then sat back as the waiter put our food on the table.

We laughed and talked about random topics as we ate our food. My dad told me about a fishing trip he and Billy, Jake's dad, went on and Billy fell overboard while trying to reel in a fish. I told him about the time my mom tried to get me to go skydiving with her. I couldn't talk her out of it and she ended up not jumping. Why? Because she forgot about her fear of heights once she was in the plane and strapped to a diving instructor.

We were still laughing as w left the restaurant. We hopped into my dad's police cruiser and headed to the lake. It was quiet on the way back and I looked out the window thinking to myself.

I found myself wondering what Edward was doing. He and the rest of the guys were probably practicing for next Saturday.

Edward was a different person than who I thought he was. I had thought he was some arrogant jerk who only cared about himself. "You just gonna sit there all day Bells?" I heard my dad asked. I looked up to see that we'd made it to the lake and I'd just been sitting in the car staring out the window.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment." I blushed and reached in the back seat for my guitar. Then I got out of the car and my dad and I walked down the path that leads to the lake.

I gasped when I saw the lake. No matter how many times I saw it I couldn't get over the beauty and serenity of it. It was a calm lake in the middle of a clearing of trees. Stones decorated the edge of the lake and there were a few bigger rocks to sit on. I'd camped out here a few times as a child and I remembered the days when I used to swim in the lake with Jacob.

"So what are you gonna sing for me?" My dad asked when we'd gotten comfortable on the rocks.

"I don't know. Do you have any request?" I asked.

"What was that song your mother was always singing by Colbie Caillat." I laughed at the look on my dad's face as he tried to think.

"You mean Bubbly?" I asked.

"That's the one." My dad laughed and I giggled.

"As you wish." I joked and pulled a pick out of my pocket.

_I've been awake for a while now  
>You've got me feelin' like a child now<br>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
>I get the tingles in a silly place<em>

_And it starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
>But we are hiding in a safer place<br>Under covers staying safe and warm  
>You give me feelings that I adore<em>

_And it starts in my toes  
>And I crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

_But what am I gonna say  
>When you make me feel this way<br>I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes  
>Makes me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<em>

_I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tuck me in just like a child now<br>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

_And it starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feeling shows<br>'Cause you make me smile baby  
>Just take your time now<br>Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
>Wherever, wherever, wherever you go<em>

_Wherever you go  
>I always know<br>'Cause you make me smile  
>Even just for a while<em>

I opened my eyes and smiled as I finished the song. I remembered the times my mother used to dance around the house singing this when she and my dad were married.

"You look so much like your mother Bella. You're like her in many ways too. Only difference is, you can actually sing." My dad joked. I laughed and nodded.

"Bella that was beautiful. You have an amazing voice for someone your age." He told me. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you daddy." I replied.

We stayed at the lake for another few hours. It was good spending time with my dad. We got back home and then I looked at my phone to see I'd received a text from Edward.

Hey, can u come over 4 a practice?

I texted back to say I'd be there soon and headed out of the house. "I'm going to band practice daddy." I called back into the house.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later." He replied.

When I got to Edward's house his mother answered the door. "You must be Bella! I'm Edward and Emmett's mother, Esme." She greeted with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm Bella; it's really nice to meet you." I smiled back just as brightly. Esme was one of those moms that you could love immediately even if she wasn't your mother.

"Well, you can go ahead down stairs. I think Edward's in the bathroom at the moment." She told me. I nodded and headed down the stairs to the band room.

The band room was empty and oddly eerie without the sound of music. When I walked in my eyes first landed on the piano in the corner and I sat down in front of it.

I closed my eyes and remembered the first time I'd ever played a piano. I was nine and the first song I learned was Mary had a little lamb. I smiled at the memory. Then I remembered the first time I'd played and sang to the piano. I closed my eyes and started the song in my memory.

_Nobody knows__  
><em>_Nobody knows but me__  
><em>_That I sometimes cry__  
><em>_If I could pretend that I'm asleep__  
><em>_When my tears start to fall__  
><em>_I peek out from behind these walls__  
><em>_I think nobody knows__  
><em>_Nobody knows no___

_Nobody likes__  
><em>_Nobody likes to lose their inner voice__  
><em>_The one I used to hear before my life__  
><em>_Made a choice__  
><em>_But I think nobody knows__  
><em>_No, no__  
><em>_Nobody knows__  
><em>_No___

_Baby__  
><em>_Oh the secret's safe with me__  
><em>_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be__  
><em>_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone__  
><em>_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown__  
><em>_And I've lost my way back home__  
><em>_I think nobody knows no__  
><em>_I said nobody knows__  
><em>_Nobody cares___

_It's win or lose not how you play the game__  
><em>_And the road to darkness has a way__  
><em>_Of always knowing my name__  
><em>_But I think nobody knows__  
><em>_No, no__  
><em>_Nobody knows no, no, no, no___

_Baby__  
><em>_Oh the secret's safe with me__  
><em>_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be__  
><em>_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone__  
><em>_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown__  
><em>_And I've lost my way back home__  
><em>_And oh no, no, no, no__  
><em>_Nobody knows__  
><em>_No, no, no, no, no, no___

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend__  
><em>_I'll wake up and start all over again__  
><em>_When everybody else is gone__  
><em>_No, no, no___

_Nobody knows__  
><em>_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart__  
><em>_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark__  
><em>_And the world is asleep__  
><em>_I think nobody knows__  
><em>_Nobody knows__  
><em>_Nobody knows but me__  
><em>_Me__  
><em>

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. I wiped the tear that I hadn't realized that escaped down my cheek and turned to see Edward at the door.

"Oh, hi," I said. I smiled and wiped at my face again.

"That was, wow Bella." Edward looked at me with amazement.

"Thanks," I replied shyly. I looked down at my hands. Edward moved from his spot in the doorway and came to sit next to me.

"Is that how you feel sometimes?" he asked me gently.

I nodded while still looking at my hands. "Well, it's how I used to feel when I was bullied all the time. I still do sometimes, I feel like nobody really and truly knows me." I told him.

"I wanna truly and really know you Bella." Edward told me gently. I looked up from my hand into his deep green eyes. I smiled slightly and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt him press a kiss onto my hair and I smiled even more.

After Edward and I had our little moment the rest of the guys came down the stairs. We practiced the songs for our gig and then Jasper said he had something to tell us all.

"So at school every year there's the school show and it has a different theme every year." Jasper said.

"Yeah! Last year was epic!" Emmett interrupted. Jasper gave Emmett a look that told him to shut up.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, this year Mr. Davis," (the music teacher), "has asked us to perform something. I don't know what the theme is this year but he wants us to pick 4 songs. He'll tell us the theme on Wednesday and then we can choose our songs and start rehearsing." Jasper grinned at all of us.

"I can't wait for the show this year." Emmett squealed. I busted out laughing at him and was soon joined in by Edward and Jasper.

Just ten Edward's cell phone rang and he hurried to answer it.

"Hello? Yeah, yeah I'll tell the gang, yeah ok. Thanks man, bye." He hung up and turned towards us with a smile.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked as he picked up a guitar.

"It was Sam, he said he may have a gig for us at a party in a week. He asked if we could perform a few song." Edward grinned,

"What kinda party?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not a typical teen bash with underage drinking and all of that. He throws these parties to show kids that you can have a good party without underage drinking, drunk sex ect." Edward explained.

"Now that sounds like my kinda party." I joked. I was partially serious though. I'd only been to one party ever in my life and I hated it. I ended up having to call my mom to come and get me because the girl I was with was off screwing some guy. I didn't even wanna be at the party.

"So when is it?" Emmett asked.

"Right after our gig next weekend at the House of Music." Edward informed us.

"2 gigs in one night?" I gulped.

"Yeah, so we have to figure out what songs we're gonna sing." Jasper said.

"We can figure that out later, we still have to practice for our gig at the House of Music." Edward pointed out.

"Well I learned what I had to." I informed them proudly.

"Well let's get started. We'll do Stereo Hearts first." Jasper instructed.

We all got up and set up our instruments. Emmett stood next to me and Jasper was on his side and Edward was on mine. We all looked at each other to make sure we were all ready and then I took a deep breath and began.

(AN: Bella sing the plain italics and Emmett raps the bold italics)

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf**_

_**Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else**_

_**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**_

_**Like it read well, check it Emmett, I can handle that**_

_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**_

_**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**_

_**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**_

_**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_

_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_

_**Keep it stuck your head, like your favorite**__ tune_

_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

_**Let's go!**_

_**If I was an old-school, fifty pound boombox**_

_**Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk**_

_**Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops**_

_**And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop**_

_**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**_

_**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**_

_**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**_

_**You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate**_

_**I think finally found a note to make you understand**_

_**If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand**_

_**Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune**_

_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you never leave me behind __**(Never leave me)**_

_Because good music can be so hard to find __**(So hard to find)**_

_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo _

_**Yeah**_

I turned and grinned at Emmett when we finished. "Emmett you're reeeally good!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Bells." He grinned back at me. "I could say the same about you."

"That was a great practice guys." Jasper praised about 3 hours later when we finished.

"I agree," I said grinning. I could feel that my cheeks were red and I my eyes were happy. Music had that kind of effect on me. It made me so much happier.

"well I'm gone guy, I have a date with Rose tonight." Emmett said.

"Ciao Emmett," I said.

"Later lil sis," he grinned at me.

"I have to go as well, Alice and I are going movies." Jasper told Edward and I.

"Bye Jas," we both said.

"Later guys," he called as he ran up the stairs.

"Do you have to be home soon?" Edward asked me.

"Nah, I told my dad we might practice late, and its only 8:30." I replied looking at my watch.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Edward offered. "We could watch TV or something."

"Sure," I smiled brightly at him.

Edward lead the way upstairs to a giant living room. There was a huge flat screen TV and an assortment of matching chairs and couches.

"What do you wanna watch?" Edward asked me, while picking up the remote.

"Doesn't matter to me," I sat down on one of the couches, kicked my shoes off and curled my feet under me. The Cullen's had nice furniture but it you could tell it was the really expensive stuff that was almost impossible to get clean.

"So, Bell I was wondering," Edward started as he sat down next to me, "do you wanna go on a date with me tom?" he asked. He looked so shy and innocent and I smiled at him.

"I'd love to Edward." I replied. He blushed in reply and I placed one of my hands over his. "What should I wear?"

"Something casual, but nice, like a skirt," he suggested.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He winked. This time I blushed in reply.

We watched TV for about an hour, while making small talk here and there. Then I looked at my watch and decided I should head home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward said after he walked me out to my truck.

"Most defiantly," I smiled shyly at him. Then he surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Sweet dreams Bella," He whispered in my ear."

**A/N: AWWW! Anyway here's the important part. I chose 20 songs from my iTunes library that could be possible songs that DC sings at Sam's party. Trouble is I only want 6 songs from that list. I'd make a poll but it failed the last time I did so I need you guys to choose your favorite 6 and send them to me in a comment, private message or e-mail. (my email is: skywriter_ ) . I will also be changing my name so it won't be bermywolfgirl anymore. It will be skywriter_musiclover. (check me out on tumblr! http:/skywriter_.com. Woop woop!) So here are the 20 song I've chosen:**

**1. Bubbly - Colbie Caillat**

**2. I Feel Like Dancin' - All Time Low**

**3. I like to Dance - Hot Chelle Rae**

**4: Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5**

**5: Brighter Than the Sun - Colbie Caillat**

**6: Raise Your Glass - P!nk**

**7: So What - P!nk**

**8: Good Life - OneRepublic**

**9: Fences - Paramore**

**10: Hello, Hello - Paramore**

**11: Shut up Shut up - Simple Plan**

**12: Weightless - All Time Low**

**13: Sugar, We're Going Down - Fallout Boy**

**14: Annie You Save Me - Graffit6**

**15: Firework - Katy Perry**

**16: We R Who We R - Ke$ha**

**17: Wake Up Call - Maroon 5**

**18: Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner**

**19: Hey Soul Sister - Train**

**20: We'll Be Alright - Travie McCoy**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE, chose your favorite 6 or I won't be able to upload the chapter where they chose the songs (probably chapter 6) so chose away peoples! Or if you have song suggestions you can give them to me! THANKS!**

**Songs for this chapter are: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat (a new fav singer of mine (literally just heard of her today)) Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Hero's ft Adam Levine (LOVE THIS SONG) and Nobody Knows by P!nk (beautiful song).**

**Read**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated for a couple of months I know. *sad face* but I decided my Christmas present to everyone reading this could be an update. So much has happened since our last chapter with Bella, Edward and the gang. My last update was over the summer and I turned a year older (whoop whoop!) I went back to school and now I decided I'd better update. Therefore I updated. :D**

Recap:

"So, Bell I was wondering," Edward started as he sat down next to me, "do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked. He looked so shy and innocent and I smiled at him.

"I'd love to Edward." I replied. He blushed in reply and I placed one of my hands over his. "What should I wear?"

"Something casual, but nice, like a skirt," he suggested.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He winked. This time I blushed in reply.

We watched TV for about an hour, while making small talk here and there. Then I looked at my watch and decided I should head home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward said after he walked me out to my truck.

"Most defiantly," I smiled shyly at him. Then he surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Sweet dreams Bella," He whispered in my ear."

Chapter 5:

I smiled all the way home. When I walked in the house I saw my dad sitting on the couch. I plopped next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Someone's happy" he commented.

"Yeah, it was a good practice. Edward asked me out on a date when it was over." I told him. This was what I loved about my dad. I could tell him anything and everything.

"Really, wow Bells. That's great." He said.

"Yeah, we also have another gig for the one after the one at the House of Music next weekend." I informed him.

"Where to?"

"Sam's Uley is having a party and we're performing there." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about those parties Sam throws. At first I was skeptical that they wouldn't work but then they became a success and a big hit amongst quite a few teens." My dad nodded in approval.

"Well I'm gonna go hit the sack daddy, so I can look fresh for tomorrow." I kissed my dad's cheek as I got up from the couch, "night daddy."

"Night Bells," he replied and kissed the top of my head. "Call your mom before you go to sleep, and tell her you're performing. I know she'll want to see your first gig." He instructed me.

"Will do dad," I smiled and left the room.

I ran up the steps to my room and sprawled across my bed. I could feel myself getting tired and before I got too comfortable I got up and picked up my mini backpack from where I dropped it when I came in the rom. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed my mom's number hoping that she was still awake.

"Hey Bella honey," I heard her answer.

"Hey mom," I replied smiling. It was good to hear my mom's voice.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been really good mom. It was rough at first but now it seems like things have gotten better. I even joined a band." I told her.

Her reply was to shriek happily from the other line. I winced and held the phone away from my ear.

"That's so great baby! I'm so glad you continued your music."

"Yeah, I was calling to tell you that our first gig is exactly a week from today, Saturday, at the House of Music."

I'll be there baby," she declared, "I'll catch a flight so I can arrive probably on Friday night and stay at a hotel or something and then we can spend the day together until you have to go practice or get ready for the gig. I'll also videotape it. Then I can leave Sunday evening, we can spend Sunday together." She said. I could hear her typing on the computer and knew she was booking her airline ticket.

"Alright mom, I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm tired." I told her.

"Night Bells, I'll see you soon. I love you." She replied.

"Night mom, love you too." I hung up the phone and then pulled a tank top and pair of grey sweat pants. I pulled them on then turned out my light and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up when someone starting bouncing on my bed

**** **(Everything from this point down is after I turned 15!)******

I blinked and opened my eyes to see Alice Cullen bouncing on my bed. "Get up Bella! We're going to spend the day together" she beamed.

I groaned and rolled over to look at my clock. "It's only 9 am Alice! How did you even get in my house?"

"I have my ways," was her sneaky answer. "And I'm here to take you shopping for your date with Edward tonight!" I groaned rolled back onto my stomach.

"Come back at a more respectable hour and then maybe I'll consider it." I muttered.

After about an hour I was sitting at my kitchen table eating a banana as I glared at Alice who was sitting cheerfully across from me.

"I will get you for this." I growled at Alice.

"No Bella, you will than me for this someday." Alice smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and got up from the table.

"Whatever Alice, let's just get this over with." I said. Alice jumped up and pranced out the door.

"So do you know where he's taking you?" Alice asked me in the car just as we pulled up to the mall.

"No, he just said it's a surprise." I replied. I looked up at Alice and saw that she was smirking slightly. "You know don't you!"

"Of course I know. It is my brother Bella." She replied. She parked the car and quickly got out as if she expected the mall to sprout legs and run off.

"Well where is he taking me?" I demanded as she rushed into the first store we came to. She dragged me into it so fast I didn't even have time to see what store we were in.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information. But just know that you will have fun." She assured me. I nodded and we turned to the clothing rack.

"Let the fun begin," I muttered sarcastically.

4 hours later we were sitting in the food court. I groaned and plopped on the bench. My feet were sore and I was exhausted from Alice dragging me from store to store. We'd finally found an outfit after her making me try one thing after another.

"Ok, so we'll grab lunch here and then I'll take you home so you can get a nap. Edward said he'll pick you up at 5:30 so you and its 1:15 now. We should get back to your house around 2 so you can nap until 4:30 and then I'll come and help you get ready." Alice said all in one breath.

"Kay," I vaguely mumbled back.

We finally got to my house and Alice helped me carry my stuff inside. She stayed for a few minutes and then left. I flopped down on my bed facedown and sighed. Spending all day with Alice could drain all the energy from you in a split second. I rolled over and grabbed my guitar from next to my bed. Just then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called out. Then I grinned as Seth popped his head in the door.

"Hey Bells," he greeted. He came in a plopped down on the foot of my bed.

"Hey Seth," I smiled at him. Then he noticed the guitar in my arms.

"Awww, were you just gonna play something for me?" he teased.

"Keep telling yourself that bud." I replied.

"Come on Bells! Pleeeeeease," he pouted trying to make himself look adorable. Which he didn't need to do. Seth was already adorable.

I sighed dramatically, "Fiiiine, you know I can't resist it when you make that face." I grabbed a pick from my bedside table and started to play.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea__  
><em>_I'll sail the world to find you__  
><em>_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see__  
><em>_I'll be the light to guide you___

_Find out what we're made of__  
><em>_When we are called to help our friends in need___

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em>_And I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2__  
><em>_And you'll be there__  
><em>_'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah__  
><em>_ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah___

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin__  
><em>_and you just can't fall asleep__  
><em>_I'll sing a song beside you__  
><em>_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me__  
><em>_Every day I will remind you___

_Find out what we're made of__  
><em>_When we are called to help our friends in need___

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em>_And I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2__  
><em>_And you'll be there__  
><em>_'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah__  
><em>_ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah___

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry__  
><em>_I'll never let go__  
><em>_Never say goodbye___

_You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3__  
><em>_I'll be there__  
><em>_And I know when I need it__  
><em>_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2__  
><em>_And you'll be there__  
><em>_'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah__  
><em>_ooooooh, oooohhh___

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

"Happy now?" I demanded teasingly when I finished. Seth grinned and then took the guitar out of my arms. He rested it gently on the floor and then pounced at me. He hugged me as tight as he could.

"Thank you Bells," He whispered in my ear.

"No problem Seth," I replied. I hugged him back and then he finally let me go.

"So I hear you have a date tonight." Seth said. We were lying side by side on my bed as the tv played some random movie.

"Yeah, I do" I turned my head to look at him.

"Is it with Jacob?" he asked.

"No Seth, it is not with Jacob." I rolled my eyes at the ceiling.

"Really? I thought Jake might have grown some balls and asked you out." Seth muttered to himself. I sighed and remembered the night he told me how he felt about me.

"Well if you aren't going out with Jake then who are you going with?" Seth demanded

"A boy from my school. He's also in the band I just joined." I replied. A blush came to my cheeks when I thought about Edward.

"Well, before you leave I want to meet this young man." Seth said in a serious tone.

"Haha, ok Seth" I smiled at him.

"I love you Bells, just like a sister. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He told me softly.

I turned my head and looked at him again. "Thanks Seth, that means a lot to me." I whispered softly.

"Anytime Bells," he replied.

We watched the TV for a while and then Seth left to go meet some of his friends. I rolled over and must have fallen asleep.

"BEEEEEELLLAAAAA!" I blinked my eyes open and saw Alice standing above me jumping on my bed for the second time that day.

"Alice, do you have to jump on my bed?" I groaned. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillows.

"Get up, get up, GET UP!" she yelled.

"I'M UP!" I hollered back just as load. I sat up and glared at her as she plopped herself down.

"Thank you," she replied angelically. "Now go and shower." She instructed.

"Sir, yes sir." I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Damn.

"Is he here yet?" Alice jumped up and down as she looked for Edward out my window.

"Do I look ok?" I asked Alice worriedly. I fiddled with the edge of my skirt.

"No Bella, you do not look ok. You look beautiful. If Edward doesn't think so then he is blind, but I doubt he won't think you're beautiful. He's already fallen for you Bella. I can see that you've fallen for him as well. So you two better go out and have a good time." She told me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, I can do that."

"He's here!" Alice jumped and twirled around. "OK come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs just as there was a knock on the door.

"Good evening sir, my name is Edward Cullen." I heard Edward introduce himself to my dad. My heart thumped in my chest as a silently prayed for my dad to be nice.

"Good evening, I understand you're taking my baby out tonight?" My dad said in his intimidating voice.

"I am sir, but no worries. I'll have her home on time and I won't let a thing hurt her." He promised.

"Hey Edward," I said as Alice yanked me out into the room.

"Wow, Bella you look gorgeous." He said. His entire face lit up.

I blushed and looked down on my feet. Alice had dressed me in a floral print skirt and a black top. The back of the top was slightly open and could feel a breeze. Then I had on black ballet flats and a black hat with a silver band around it.

"Thanks, you look nice too," I blushed again and smiled. Edward did look good. He had on gray colored shirt under a black leather jacket. He also had on red skinny jeans and black shoes. Around his neck were a few necklaces.

"Shall we go now?" Edward asked. My dad stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Bye daddy," I kissed his cheek and he hugged me tightly.

"Be home before midnight please," he whispered in my ear.

"Wait!" I turned and saw Seth coming in the door. "Is this who you're going on a date with Bella?" he stared at Edward menacingly.

"Yes Seth, this is Edward." I introduced. Edward stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hey man, nice to meet you." He said. But Seth crossed his arms and gave Edward a stony look in reply.

"That's my sister you're going out with." He stated.

"Yeah, I know." Edward looked slightly confused.

"She may only be my sister by marriage but I love her like she's my blood sister. If you hurt her or damager her in any way I will hunt you down and hurt you." He told Edward. I covered my mouth to smother the giggles and saw that my dad was also silently shaking with laughter.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." My dad said and he lightly clapped Seth on his shoulder.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Edward assured Seth. Seth nodded and held his hand out for Edward to shake. They shook hands and I smiled slightly.

"Well boys, we really must be going." I announced. Edward smiled and held his arm out to me. I took it and waved to my dad and Seth as we left.

Edward opened the door to the car for me like a gentleman. I blushed and murmured thank you.

"So do I get to know where you're taking me?" I asked Edward once he got in the car.

"Nope, first we're going to dinner and then we'll go on the main part of our date." He winked at me and I blushed.

"I hope you didn't plan something outrageous." I warned him.

"Course not, I'll leave that to further dates." He replied grinning.

"Oh, and what makes you think there will be more than one date?" I asked jokingly.

"Miss. Swan, I am sure there will be more than one date because you simply won't be able to resist my charm." He winked at me and I blushed furiously.

"Cocky much?" I joked. Edward chuckled and reached his hand that he wasn't using to drive to hold mine. My heart leaped in my chest and I blushed.

After driving for about 20 minutes Edward pulled up into a restaurant parking lot. It was a small place. The sign on the front said La Bella Italiana.

"I've never been here before." I said as Edward got out of the car. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Good, I wanted to take you somewhere nice to eat." He admitted shyly. I blushed and squeezed his hand.

"Good evening and welcome to La Bella Itanliana. Table for two?" the host asked.

"Yes please," Edward replied.

"Follow me," we followed the man to a small table set up for two by a window. "Here are your menus. You're server should be here shortly." He bowed and then walked away.

"Are you having a good time?" Edward asked me shyly. I smiled and reached for his hand which sat on the table.

"I'm having a really good time." I assured him. He grinned and turned back to his menu.

"Good evening, my name is Victoria and I shall be your server for this evening." I looked up to see a red headed girl beaming brightly at us. "Have you decided what you would like to order yet?" she asked.

"Can we get two cokes?" Edward asked her. He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded and smiled.

"Alright, are you ready to order your food?" she pulled a pad out of her pocket as she spoke.

"I think so, are you ready Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I told her. She smiled and wrote it down on the pad.

"For you, sir?"

"I'll have the fettuccini alfredo," (A/N: I live off of that stuff!) Edward closed his menu and rested it on the table.

Victoria walked away and I smiled shyly at Edward. He reached forward and took a hold of my hand that was resting on the table. I blushed and he smiled even more.

"You know, it took me a lot of courage to ask you out." He admitted shyly.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"I'd seen you around school and I knew Alice hung around you sometimes. I thought you were kind of beautiful but you were always in your own world. You didn't pay attention to anybody. So I thought you'd probably turn me down or think I was a jerk." He looked me in the eye as he spoke.

"I did think you were a jerk, especially when you bumped into and then yelled at me." I smirked at him and was surprised to see him blush slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But then again I'm kinda glad it happened. If it didn't I have a feeling we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

I nodded, "yeah we probably wouldn't"

Our food came causing our conversation to cease as we tucked into the delicious food. We ate in silence and then got into a slight argument about paying. Edward won of course.

"Now the real part of our date begins," Edward said as he led me from the restaurant.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" I asked coyly.

"Nice try beautiful," he smirked and opened my door for me. I got into the car and watched him go around to get in.

"Not even a hint?" I begged.

His reply was to turn the radio up even louder and smirk at me. I sat back and pretended to pout.

We drove for about 10 minutes before he pulled into a parking lot. I looked up and gasped.

"A fair?" I asked as my eyes shone with excitement.

"Yeah, it's only in town once in a while and I thought it would be cool if we could go." He told me nervously.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love fairs," I exclaimed.

"Good," Edward beamed and as I started to get out of the car her stopped me. "What's your favorite song?"

I frowned confused. "It changes every day, today it's Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's."

He nodded and the we got out of the car.

"The Farris Wheel!" I exclaimed. We'd been at the fair for about 20 minutes and Edward had won me a stuffed bear and we'd eaten tons of cotton candy.

"Alright," Edward laughed. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the wheel which was empty.

"This is beautiful," I murmured as the wheel reached the top.

"It is," Edward agreed. He took my hand and I looked at him and smiled. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and rested my head on his shoulder.

"If only every moment could be as simple as this one; life would be so easy," I said.

We sat in silence, looking out at Forks from the top of that wheel.

"I've got a surprise for you," Edward told me as we got off the Farris Wheel.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" he winked and pulled me in the direction of a stage. "Stay here," he instructed and disappeared in the crowd of people.

I turned around as people pushed past me. "Edward?" I called. Then I whirled back to face the stage as a familiar song started to play.

There he was. Edward was standing up on the stage with some other guys I don't know. He was holding a guitar and grinning at me. I felt my heart flutter as he began to sing my favorite song.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her, "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

At this point people started to notice the music and began dancing to it. Couples whirled around me as I stood blushing, and staring at the boy up on stage before me.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

He hopped down off the stage and made his way to me. I blushed even more as people began to notice that he was singing to me. He out his hand, that wasn't holding the mic, to me. I grabbed it and he twirled me around. I blushed even more as we swayed back and forth.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

The song ended and Edward bowed and kissed my cheek. I looked into his deep green eyes and he winked at me, causing me to blush even more. The people dancing stopped and clapped which made my cheeks flame even more. I'm sure by this point I looked like a tomato.

Edward went back to the stage and put the guitar he had strapped to his back and the mic down. He shook hands with all the people on the stage and made his way back to me.

"Did you like it?" he asked me eagerly as he took me hand.

"I loved it!" I replied. I let go off his hand and hugged him. "Thank you"

He squeezed me back and pressed his face to my hair. We stood like that for a moment before letting go of each other.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I looked around the fair. It was pretty late and people were starting to pack up their stalls.

"Yeah , I guess," I replied reluctantly. I really didn't want this night to end.

We walked back to Edward's car hand in hand. He held the door open for me again and I smiled shyly as I got in.

We drove back to my house in a comfortable silence. I smiled as I stared out the window, reflecting on the evening. Edward threw glances at me and smiled as he drove. At one point he took hold of my hand causing me to blush. I was glad that it was dark in his car so he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks.

When we got to my house Edward got out of the car with me and we stood by his car.

"I had a lot of fun," I told him. He grinned and nodded.

"I had fun too." He smiled.

I looked towards my house, not wanting to go inside just yet. Then I looked back at Edward who was staring at me with and unreadable expression on his face. Then slowly he leaned towards me. My heart-rate quickened as his lips got closer to mine. Soon our faces were so closes that our noses were touching. He paused as though giving me time to move away. When I didn't he pressed his lips to mine.

I felt as though my heart busted with happiness. I moved my lips in sync with his and my eyes fluttered shut. His hands went to my waist and I moved mine to his hair.

When we pulled away from each other we were both panting. I kept my eyes shut as Edward leaned his forehead against mine. When I opened my eyes he was watching me with a smile on his face.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Night," he replied and smiled. Then he pressed his lips against mine once.

When I got in the house and shut the door I slid down against it with a goofy grin on my face. My lips tingled from our kiss and my heart soared.

**A/N: Songs for this Chapter are Count on me by Bruno Mars and Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's**

**Read**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Due to the Christmas Holiday (and my lack of updates) I have decided to give you guys 2 chapters on one week. And I also didn't realize something:D Enjoy 3 **

_Recap:_

_I looked towards my house, not wanting to go inside just yet. Then I looked back at Edward who was staring at me with and unreadable expression on his face. Then slowly he leaned towards me. My heart-rate quickened as his lips got closer to mine. Soon our faces were so closes that our noses were touching. He paused as though giving me time to move away. When I didn't he pressed his lips to mine._

_I felt as though my heart busted with happiness. I moved my lips in sync with his and my eyes fluttered shut. His hands went to my waist and I moved mine to his hair._

_When we pulled away from each other we were both panting. I kept my eyes shut as Edward leaned his forehead against mine. When I opened my eyes he was watching me with a smile on his face. _

"_Good night," I whispered._

"_Night," he replied and smiled. Then he pressed his lips against mine once. _

_When I got in the house and shut the door I slid down against it with a goofy grin on my face. My lips tingled from our kiss and my heart soared._

Chapter 6

"Bella?" I looked up and saw my dad staring at me curiously. I got up off the floor still grinning like a maniac.

"Hey daddy," I replied. I kissed his cheek as I passed and he turned and looked at me strangely.

I skipped up the stairs and took of my hat as I went up. Seth stuck his head out of his room as I passed. "Did you have a good time?" he demanded.

"I had a wonderful time," I told him. I grinned and leaned against the door.

"What's with you? Are you high or something?" he asked.

Laughing I shook my head. I patted Seth' head and continued to my room. I shut the door behind me and lay across my bed. My phone beeped and I pulled it out of my jacket pocket.

**I had a really good nite. Sweet dreams :) – E**

_I had fun 2. See u tomorrow 4 school. :) – B_

I shut my phone and fell asleep with a grin on my face.

"Bells time for school!" my dad announced as he knocked on my door. I groaned and rolled over looking at the clock. I was still in my clothes from the night before. I got up and started getting ready for school.

"Morning," I said to Sue, Leah and Seth who were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. They replied their greetings and Leah flashed me a smile.

"Sue, can you tell my dad I'll be home late? I'm going to my bands practice after school." I asked as I slid two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Sure, I think he might have to stay work late anyway." She replied.

"Thanks," I grabbed my toast as it popped out of the toaster and hurried out the door, pausing to grab my guitar from where I'd rested it.

"Bella, wait up!" Seth called.

"Hey I thought you we riding with Leah today," I said as we got into the truck.

"Nahh, I thought I'd ride with you and find out how your date was." He replied and grinned knowingly at me. "You were acting strangely happy last night."

"It was wonderful! We went out to dinner and then he took me to the fair that was in town. He even sang to me." I gushed.

"Wow Bella, you're glowing," Seth informed me.

"I'm just happy. It was one of the best dates I've ever been on."

We drove to the school and Seth got out to go and meet his friends. I sat in my truck and pulled my Calculus notebook out of my bag. I went through it in an attempt to study for the test we had to this. Suddenly a knock on my window made me look up.

Edward stood by my truck grinning at me. Behind him I saw Alice making her way over. I wound down my window to greet them.

"Hey," Edward said.

"Hey," I breathed. He looked like he was about to say something when Alice interrupted him.

"Hey Bella!" she squealed. I opened my truck door and she pulled me out. I barely had time to grab my bag and lock the truck. She dragged me far from Edward by my arm.

"Geez Alice! I can walk perfectly fine you know." I snapped as she dragged me into the school.

"So how was it!" She demanded when we reached my locker.

"Why should I tell you anything? You just dragged me through the school!"

She pouted. "Because I'm your best friend, and as your best friend you tell me everything!"

I sighed and turned to open my locker and get my books. "It was great." I smiled to myself remembering the night.

"Awww someone's blushing." Alice cooed. I rolled my eyes but sure enough my cheeks were red. "So did you get a goodnight kiss?"

This comment only made me blush harder which was all Alice needed to know the answer to her question.

"Awww!" She squealed loudly causing people down the hallway to look at her curiously.

"Shh Alice!" I said looking around. People were watching us and the attention cause my face to flush.

"You guys are adorable together!" she said clasping her hands together joyfully.

"We're not together Alice." I told her rolling my eyes.

"He hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" Alice demanded her eyes wide.

"No, we've only been on one date." I reminded her. "Now if you'll excuse me the bell is about to go and I have to get to class."

"We will talk about this." She called after me as I walked down the hall to class.

The school day passed like a blur and before I knew it I was driving down the Cullen's driveway for band practice. Emmett was sitting in on the porch with his girlfriend Rosalie. Edward came out when he heard my truck drive up and grinned when I waved to him.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. He got up and grabbed me in a big hug. "How are you sis?" he asked.

"I'm good Emmett." I said laughing as he set me on my feet again. Rosalie threw me a nasty look and stormed off into the house.

"Uh oh, I'd better go see what's with her." Emmett said apologetically.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted.

"Hey," I replied as I grabbed my guitar from my truck. I slammed the door and made my way to the house.

"Jasper's waiting for us. He's got the set list ready for the gig at House of Music and for Sam's party."

"Well let's get downstairs then," I grinned and led the way down to the basement.

"About time you go down here," Jasper teased when Edward and I came in the room.

"No worries Jas I'm here now," I replied laughing. I sat down on the edge of the stage next to Emmett and pulled my guitar out of its case.

"So what are we performing Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Jasper pulled a piece of paper out his pocket and began to read it. "So at the Sam's party we'll sing Moves like Jagger, Fences, Good Life, Raise your Glass, Sugar We're Going Down and Lightning." He looked up at all of us and continued to talk, "I was thinking Bella could sing Fences and Raise your Glass, Edward could sing Sugar We're Going Down and Good Life and you could both do Moves Like Jagger and Lightning."

We both looked at each other and nodded. Then Emmett raised his hand.

"What do I get to sing?" he asked playfully.

"Emmett," Jasper replied, "You just stick to pounding those drums. Cause singing is not a gift that was given to you." We all laugh at the hurt look on Emmett's face.

"Well I think I'm quite good at singing!" he objected.

"How about this Em, you sing in your head while they sing. Kay?" Jasper suggested.

"You guys are mean to me," Emmett whimpered.

Jasper rolled his eyes and continued with the set list. "So we'll sing those at Sam's party. At House of Music, we'll Tonight, Tonight, Believe, Fences, Bushes and Emmett and Bella can do Stereo Hearts."

"Well," Emmett said as he got up from the stage. "We'd better start practicing."

"I want Bella and Edward to do Lightning, so I can see how it sounds." Jasper instructed. He handed us a music sheet and the lyrics. What I had to song highlighted green and Edward's part was blue. If we sang together it was purple.

**(A/N: Bella in italics, Edward is in bold and both of them are bold italics) **

**You're in control pressing pause on my heartbeat**

**Someone stole all the air so I can't speak**

**Now I know**

**The chase is on**

**I feel as though**

**My time has come**

_How many times do I fly through your head space_

_Now it's speeding away from a safe place_

_Yeah, your skin_

_The touch_

_The kiss_

_The rush, too much_

_And here it comes_

_**When your lips touch mine**_

_**It's the kiss of life**_

_**I know**_

_**I know that it's a little bit frightning**_

_**We might as well be playing with lightning**_

_**We touch like**_

_**Like it's our first time**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I know that it's a little bit frightning**_

_**We might as well be playing with lightning now**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Just you and me and the coats in the backroom**_

_Learning things they don't teach you in classrooms_

**Now you're here**

**I feel the fear**

**Everything is oh so clear**

_I've been addicted to you since the first hit_

**Out of control like a surge of electric**

_Yeah, your skin_

_The touch_

_The kiss_

_The rush, too much_

_And here it comes_

_**When your lips touch mine**_

_**It's the kiss of life**_

_**I know**_

_**I know that it's a little bit frightning**_

_**We might as well be playing with lightning**_

_**We touch like**_

_**Like it's our first time**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I know that it's a little bit frightning**_

_**We might as well be playing with lightning now**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh (repeated)**_

**Your skin**

**The touch**

**The kiss**

**Too much**

_Your skin_

_The touch_

_The kiss_

_The rush_

**Your skin**

**The touch**

**The kiss**

**Too much**

_**The rush**_

_**The rush**_

_**The rush**_

_**The rush**_

_**When your lips touch mine**_

_**It's the kiss of life**_

_**I know**_

_**I know that it's a little bit frightning**_

_**We might as well be playing with lightning**_

_**We touch like**_

_**Like it's our first time**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I know that it's a little bit frightening**_

_**We might as well be playing with lightning now**_

_**Oh, oh**_

We finished the song with giant grins on our faces. I blushed when Edward winked at me. "That was good guy," Jasper praised. "You guys were really strong with the chorus."

Emmett hi-fived me and from the door way Alice cheered. "That was great guys!" she said beaming.

3 hours later we were all exhausted from the reversal. We lay sprawled on the couches in their television room. We were watching some show on TV that Emmett claimed was awesome. I still had no clue what it was about.

"Well guys I gotta go," I said getting up from where I was next to Edward.

"I'll walk you out," he said and got up with you.

"Night guys," I smiled at everyone. Alice, Jasper and Emmett all replied. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and stared pointedly at the TV.

"Is she always like that?" I asked Edward when we got outside to my truck.

"Who Rose?" he leaned against the truck and put his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, it's like she hates me or something."

Edward scoffed, "Who doesn't Rosalie hates when she first meets them. I think she's jealous of you."

"Jealous of me," I gasped. "Why would anyone be jealous of me?"

"Emmett's been going on and on about his new little sister. He's never really talked about anyone like before and she's jealous." He explained.

"Well you be sure to tell her I didn't ask for him to do that. I never wanted to make anyone jealous. I'm harmless." Put raised my hands in mock surrender but the tone of my voice was serious.

"I'll be sure to do that," Edward teased.

I laughed slightly and got into the truck. Edward stood up straight and rests his hands on the driver side window.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ehh, if I can find some time in my bust schedule then maybe I'll come to school." I replied.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, wouldn't wanna come to school if you have too much to do."

We laughed again and I started up the truck. We said our goodnights and Edward stepped back from it and waved me off as I started my way home.

Life was a blur of band rehearsals, family nights and even another date with Edward. This time it was a more laid back dinner and movie date. Finally Friday came and I was hurrying home after band practice to drop my stuff so I could go and see my mom at her hotel.

"Hey dad," I said as I rushed past him in a hurry to get to my room.

"Hey Bells," he smiled as if he knew something I didn't but I was too rushed to care. I dashed up to my room, opened the door and threw my bag on the bed.

"Ouch!" a voice said causing me to gasp and whirl around. "You don't have to kill me with your bag!"

A wide grin spilled onto my face and I ran forward to hug the person. "Momma!"

"Hey baby," my mom said. She hugged me back and stroked my hair comfortingly. "How have you been? I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too momma! I've been great." I sad beaming.

My mom and I had been so close. When I started being bullied and cutting myself we kind of drifted apart. She was the one who came up with the idea of moving back in with my dad. I took the chance only because knew if I stayed in Arizona any longer I might possibly get worse and end up dead.

"Have you really?" she asked looking into my eyes. She moved a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Yeah I have. It was hard at first but then I got into the band and Edward and I have started dating. I feel a lot happier now." I told her. I smiled and tears filled my mother's eyes.

"Good," she said hugging me, "Because I hated seeing you down like that."

We went out to dinner and chatted for most of the night. My mom told me she was planning to stay at our house and I offered to let her sleep in my room. Then she told me about her new job and how she was enjoying Arizona but missed me every day.

We were both lying across my bed watching TV together when my mom bought up the subject of Edward. I was surprised she hadn't bought it up earlier when I mentioned we were dating.

"Do I ever get to meet this Edward guy?" she asked as the Big Bang Theory played on the television. I turned my head to look at her and saw that under the flickering lights made by the TV she was smiling.

"Sure, you can meet him tomorrow after our gig." I replied.

"Is he cute?" she demanded in a teasing tone.

"Mom!" I blushed hoping that she wouldn't see it but she did.

"Awww my baby is all grown up!" she cooed and pinched my cheeks. I swatted them away gently and playfully.

"I'm not a baby anymore." I reminded her.

"Ugh, don't remind me. You kids grow up so fast and make me feel old." She said waving her arms dramatically.

I laughed and we continued watching the show until we both fell asleep.

"Bella," a voice crooned in my ear. A finger poked my cheek and I swatted it away grumbling.

"Wakey, wakey Bella," the voice crooned again. I ignored it and rolled over onto my back.

Suddenly fingers were tickling me. I opened my eyes gasping and laughing while trying to get away from the attacking fingers. I rolled, ninja like, landed crouching on my feet and glared up at my attacker.

My mom knelt on the bed laughing her head off. I growled slightly and got back up. "You'd better have a good warning for waking me up!"

She continued to laugh and pointed to my bedroom door. I whirled around and saw Edward leaning in the door frame, laughing, with his arms crossed. "Nice roll," he commented.

"Ack! Get out!" I yelled. I pushed him out the doorway and slammed the door shut.

"Bella that wasn't very nice," my mom playfully scolded.

"I don't care how not nice that was! I'm still in my and my hair is a mess!" I ran my fingers through the tangled mop that stuck off in all kinds of directions. "You could've warned me at least!"

"Well it wasn't like I was expecting such a handsome young man to show up at the door this morning. He said he was picking you up for a band practice and then you all would go to your performance."

I hurried to pull on some clothes and grabbed and extra pair of jeans and a shirt and underwear that I could change into after we rehearsed. Then I kissed my mom on the cheek and exited my room to find Edward still standing there smirking.

"You saw nothing Cullen," I growled and walked passed him. He chuckled and followed me down the steps.

We practiced all day and finally stopped so that we could load a truck Jasper had borrowed with all our equipment and instruments. That's when I started to feel slightly nervous.

"Hey Jas," I said to the calmest member of our band.

"Hey Bella, what's up? You looked sick." He replied. His tone was concerned and he rested down the guitar he was carrying.

"I'm alright, I just feel the nerves." I took a deep breath to clam myself. "Will there be a lot of people there?"

He ran a hand throw his blond locks and answered honestly. "Yeah, these open mic nights at the House of Music are quite popular. There will be a lot of people at Sam's party as well. But don't be nervous. Once you get on stage the nerves go away and it becomes a rush."

I nodded. "The main thing I'm worried about it that people won't like me. They'll think I suck and maybe even throw things at me."

Jasper chuckled and lifted the guitar again. "You're the greatest singer DC has ever had Bells. If they don't like you then they're all nuts because honestly you're a star."

I finally smiled and nodded again. "Thanks Jasper."

He winked playfully. "Anytime Bella, anytime."

Suddenly Alice came out of nowhere and grabbed me by my arm. "Let's go," she ordered. "We've got to get you ready for the show."

I followed her up to her room where she pushed me into the shower. I showered and pulled on the extra clothes I bought with me.

"Get rid of that shirt," Alice ordered. I obeyed and she threw me a black shirt. Well actually it was a vest. It was black and on the front it had Disbanded City on it in neon green. Then she styled my hair and put a little makeup on me.

"There," she praised after she'd finished, "You're perfect; not too girly and just the right bit of rocker."

We got to the House of Music fairly quickly. People were starting to arrive and my heart quickened as we got ready to perform. Then I realized something. We were the only band there.

"Emmett, if this is an open mic night then why are we the only band here?" I demanded.

"Oh no one told you? These open mic nights promote one band each night. Tonight is Disbanded City's time to shine." Then he walked off.

I started to hyperventilate as we were announced by the MC. Jasper noticed and jumped into immediate action.

"Bella I need you to calm down," he said soothingly.

"There are so many people," I exclaimed while my voice inched to hysteria.

Edward's face appeared in front of me. "Take deep breaths Bella. In and out," he instructed.

I did as he said and slowly I calmed down. Jasper nodded and then it was time for us to go out on the stage.

"Get ready to rock," Emmett said.

Now was our time to shine.

**A/N: Yay! Such a happy chapter. Review guys or I might just run away, crawl into a little ball in some cave and sing about being lonely and having no reviews! Lols**

**Read**

**Review**

**Subscribe**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another upload! I know, but I feel bad for not uploading in so long. I'm also updating because just now I found out that I won 1****st**** place in a local short story Christmas contest! And the crazy part is that I've never entered a contest for writing before and I'm only 15 and never let people read my writing (unless you're a good friend or it's a fanfic) I'M SO DARN HAPPY! I'm literally jumping in my seat! :D :D :D :D ! Here it is! Chapter 7!**

**Ps: I need more reviews! You're comments are what keeps me going and not having very many makes me wanna curl up and cry.**

Previously On Disbanded City:

_We got to the House of Music fairly quickly. People were starting to arrive and my heart quickened as we got ready to perform. Then I realized something. We were the only band there._

"_Emmett, if this is an open mic night then why are we the only band here?" I demanded._

"_Oh no one told you? These open mic nights promote one band each night. Tonight is Disbanded City's time to shine." Then he walked off._

_I started to hyperventilate as we were announced by the MC. Jasper noticed and jumped into immediate action._

"_Bella I need you to calm down," he said soothingly._

"_There are so many people," I exclaimed while my voice inched to hysteria._

_Edward's face appeared in front of me. "Take deep breaths Bella. In and out," he instructed._

_I did as he said and slowly I calmed down. Jasper nodded and then it was time for us to go out on the stage._

"_Get ready to rock," Emmett said._

_Now was our time to shine._

Chapter 7:

I took a deep breath as we walked onto the stage. People were cheering for us and in the front row I could see my mom jumping up and down with a video camera in my hand. My dad and Seth stood next to her and further back in the crowd I could see Leah grinning at me.

I smiled to see my family and then glanced over at Jasper. He nodded to all of us and gave us the signal that it was time for our first song. My fear evaporated and was replaced by an adrenaline rush.

Our opening song was Believe. I took a deep breath and as the music began to play I felt myself flow with the rhythm and started singing with ease

_You made it so easy__  
><em>_To fall I had no fear at all__  
><em>_I saw you beside me__  
><em>_You never saw me there at all__  
><em>_I promised you all this__  
><em>_I made plans thinking this was it__  
><em>_I never imagined I'd find you and lose myself instead__  
><em>_I just never pictured it would end___

_And I wanna believe in love__  
><em>_I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us (the two of us)__  
><em>_And I wanna breathe again__  
><em>_I wanna go back to the days the days I had my innocence__  
><em>_I wanna believe again___

_He picked up the pieces and put them back where they belonged__  
><em>_But something's missing but a part of me will carry on__  
><em>_I am gonna learn to trust again___

_And I wanna believe in love__  
><em>_I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us (the two of us)__  
><em>_And I wanna breathe again__  
><em>_I wanna go back to the days the days I had my innocence__  
><em>_I wanna believe again_

The crowd cheered wildly all through the song. At the end people were screaming and I could tell that my face was red. I turned to Edward who was grinning at me. He flashed me a thumbs up and then motioned to my guitar as if to tell me to stay focused.

This time it was Edward's turn. He we changed places and he stepped up to the mic confidently and grinned out at the audience

**I'm incognito**

**Like a shadow that moves through the night**

**You sit by your window and wait**

**And I can see you as the moon hits your eyes**

**It's my guide**

**Shinning to show me the way**

**Shinning to show me the way**

**You got me walking through the bushes baby**

**Your body's like a charm**

**Oh Ooh**

**Your silhouette that gets me**

**Yeah this darkness turns me on.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Kiss Me, Kill Me,**

**Nobody's gonna see you touch me feel me**

**You got me walking through the bushes baby**

**Sneak out the back**

**I'll have you back,**

**Before he knows you're gone**

**I feel the freedom as we just left the bright city lights**

**The sky's filled with stars from the rain**

**For the moment when you see your dreams come alive**

**I know that well never be safe**

**As the sun comes to take you away**

**You got me walking through the bushes baby**

**Your body's like a charm**

**Oh Ooh**

**Your silhouette that gets me**

**Yeah this darkness turns me on.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Kiss Me, Kill Me,**

**Nobody's gonna see you touch me, feel me**

**You got me walking through the bushes baby**

**Sneak out the back**

**I'll have you back,**

**Before he knows you're gone**

**Before he knows you're gone**

**Before he knows you're gone**

**Before he knows, he knows, he knows**

**You got me walking through the bushes baby**

**Your body's like a charm**

**Oh Ooh**

**Your silhouette that gets me**

**Yeah this darkness turns me on.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Kiss Me, Kill Me,**

**Nobody's gonna see you touch me feel me**

**You got me walking through the bushes baby**

**Sneak out the back**

**I'll have you back,**

**Before he knows you're gone**

The crowd went wild at the end of the song. There were girls in the crowd screaming out the names of the guys in the band. I looked out into the crowd and some guy threw me a wink. I acted like I didn't see it and kept on performing.

When we finished our performance for the night I pushed through the crowd to find my mom. She, my dad and Seth were standing together. Seth waved me over when he caught sight of me looking.

"Bella you were awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm totally you're number one fan."

I laughed, "Thanks Seth."

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby!" my mom squealed with tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly while jumping up and down.

"Thanks momma," I replied grinning.

My dad, who was never one for words, simply kissed me on the forehead and whispered "well done" in my ear. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before running back to help my band pack up our equipment.

"Party time!" Emmett yelled as we made our way to Sam's house. We all laughed at his excitement and then pulled up to the house.

Cars lined the roads and we could faintly hear music. We got inside with our instruments (Sam had amps and whatnot for us) and found the makeshift stage with ease. Several kids whooped when they noticed us and cleared the floor so we'd have sufficient room to get our groove on.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it," a guy came up to us and said.

"Anytime Sam man, anytime," Jasper replied. They did their manly handshake thing and Sam waved to the rest of us before backing up with the crowd.

Our first song was Moves like Jagger. Emmett did the whistle that began the song and I grinned and began to dance as I played with Jasper and Emmett while Edward started singing.

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**Can take me away and make it OK**

**I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now we're naked**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**You with them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**Baby it's hard**

**When it feels like you're broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

**But when you're with me**

**I make you believe**

**That I've got the key**

**So get in the car**

**We can ride it**

**Wherever you want**

**Get inside it**

**And you want to steer**

**But I'm shifting gear**

**I'll take it from here**

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

I grabbed the mic and smiled at the crowd seductively before singing my part of the song. People were dancing, whistling and cheering us on.

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_**And it goes like this**_

**Take me by the tongue** (_Take me by the tongue oh)_

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

_**I don't need to try to control you**_

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

By the time we finished at the party I was exhausted. I sat on the lawn outside the party away from a group of kids who were looking at the stars and sipped on my grape soda. Someone came and sat next to me making me look up.

"Hey you," Edward said.

I grinned at him. I was still on my high from all my performances of the night. "Hi there stranger," I replied.

"Bella you were so good today! What were you afraid of? The crowd loved you and we all think you're the best thing that's happened to this band." He said grinning at me.

"Thanks, I don't know what I was thinking. It was probably first time performance jitters." I replied.

Suddenly Edward looked nervous. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

He started fidgeting with his hands and scratched the side of his face slightly. "What do you think of me? And how do I make you feel?"

I thought before I answered. "I think you're the sweetest, most handsome, and coolest people I've ever dated. You make me happy. You make me feel like I want to play music. Like it was something I was born to do," I told him.

He nodded. "Bella," he started. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I gasped. He looked at me nervously and the expression on his face made me think he'd cry if I didn't answer him. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I like you so much Bella. You're different from other girls. You make me feel alive," he replied.

I blushed and smiled softly at him. Then I took a deep breath and answered. "Sure I'll be your girlfriend Edward."

**A/N: AWW! Haha, yeah it's short but my I'll have longer chapters in the future.**


End file.
